Red's Multiverse Travel
by Supercool10
Summary: Red travels finish when he went from Kanto and won the Indigo League Championship from Blue and Lance. Later his travels to Hoenn was also a success. Now the legend finds a dilemma. What is he suppose to do now that he face a new enemy. The enemy of Boredom.
1. Bored

**I Seriously thing that putting this is a waste of words.**

**I don't own Pokemon Nintendo and Gamefreak do. -_-**

It has been years sincee the legend of a trainer that conquered not just the legend of being a Pokemon Master, but also conquering the Pokemon league in such a young age. The legend of the trainer that not only conquered Mt. Silver which was named the hardest mountain to climb let alone enter. He was said to have visited to Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Now the legend was known as Red, Pokemon Trainer and Champion.

**Pallet Town**

A young man with shaggy obsidian hair in his early twenties sat on top of his bed looking at the window as if something was happening. Over the years the young man had traveled to three regions not just for the fun of exploring, but to feel the trill of fighting in Pokemon battles again. This trill only happened once through out his travel and it was made by Ethan a Johto trainer that had manage to beat Lance and made to tie with him the supposed legendary trainer. He was more or less impress and left to other places to see if other trainers were just as good as Ethan, but sadly their was a few that can last with his Pikachu. So, now after a decade of traveling in the three regions he find himself bored agian.

_'Red'_

Shifting his gaze from the window to his electric mouse Pokemon, Red looked at his Pikachu.

_'Yeah. I know Pika it is boring just sitting here, but what can we do,' _Red thought to his Pikachu. Ever since his fateful meeting with Mewtwo he has been given the ability to talk to Pokemon similar to Sabrina in Saffron City, but to a lesser extent.

'_Could we visit Saur and the others then! Please!' _his Pikachu cried out loud. (Note: just think Pika saying Pika talk)

Sign. '_Alright lets go and please don't prank the professor this time.'_ Similarly to Red, his pokemon also got the ability to cause mischief to people they know especially Red to which they found out to be not affected to any mischief or pranks.

Standing up from his bed and going to his closet, he took out a black shirt, blue jeans, and his signature jacket, but to a larger scale. Over all he look like an older version of when he was young, but more mature like. Walking down from his Room to his living room where his mother used to be at. Thinking about his mother hurt. Not because of anything trivial like a fight, but because she died when he was thirteen just two years after his championship. Ever since then he tried to forget about it and left to Mt. Silver to forget about it. Though it still painful to see how his mother was so happy for him to take care of himself when she died with a smile. Now he was alone in his own home with millions of poke-dollars, but with no mother.

Sign. '_Get a grip Red, and start getting over this problem just as mom would say.'_

Walking to the door, he took his hat (**l****ook at profile pictur**e) and opened the door just as Pika scurry to his shoulder.

"Ready." Red said quietly.

_'Let's go!'_ said the energetic Pikachu.

Walking to Professor Oak's was an easy thing considering that even though he was the youngest champion and legend in Kanto, the people in Pallet Town just knew his a Red and he was quiet grateful for that. The walk was a quiet one and peaceful one with a few people saying hellos to Red and Pika and his saying Hello as well though a bit more quiet.

Reaching Professor Oak's lab door and knocking twice.

No one answered.

_'Red! Come on lets go.'_

_'Hold it Pika we can't just go in.'_

_'Well, I'll just go in then if you don't.'_

Signing Red prepared to opened the door, but the door opened up to itself. Cautiously Red entered the lab and saw the professor working on a machine of a kind similar to the PC and the switching between Pokemons, but in a larger scale. The screen was more or less covered the whole back wall of the the lab and the transporter was right beside it which was cylinder like.

While the professor was working an Alakazam was helping him carry things with Psychic. This things range from crates of metals, tools and from the look of things the Pokemon was the one that open the door using the same move.

Red looking slightly confuse considering that he never saw anything like this before, but maybe the transporter in Sevii Island, but it wasn't this large. Walking up to the professor who was still busy building the the machine with his Pikachu looking curious at the hard working professor.

Clearing his voice a bit. Red coughed.

"Waaa- Ouch! My head! Ah!"

Red who saw this sweatdroped. The professor held his head from the aching from hitting the large machine with his head when he got spooked. Slowly getting the pain out of his head and asking his Alakazam to get him some ice, the professor look at Red.

"Ah! Red my boy what do I owe the pleasure to see you again. Is it another adventure you are seeking."

"I'll think about that professor, but for now could I just visit my Pokemon at the back considering that you are busy." Red said quietly.

"Sure! Sure! But can you help me once your done with that. I need you to go to Lavender Town later to get me something."

"Uhm. Sure."

"Great! after you are done talking and meeting your Pokemon you can talk to me to get what I need in Lavender Town later." With that the Professor went back to building on the machine.

Meanwhile Red was already walking to the back exit of the lab which lead to the the professor's personal _backyard_. To the professor the definition of a backyard meant the backside of any building to Red he called this the Safari of Oak. Shaking his head for the professor's term and meaning he continued to find his Pokemon. In the Safari of a yard Pokemon from both Blue's and Red's were found here. Considering that both of them catch as many as they can with their pokedex and pokeballs. The winner of the match was him for a good percentage considering that he tried to catch as much as he can before going to the Pokemon league while Blue just caught what he considering was a Pokemon that was not weak. Walking down the grass both short and tall grass he found his Venusaur on it's belly looking at him and before he knew it a strong grip was on his feet and waist and was pulled to grass-poison type.

_' I miss you G.'_

_'Hello Saur.'_

_'Yeah! Hi Saur!_'said Pika who was now on Red's shoulder.

_'Hello, Pika.' _Said the gentle giant.

"Pika and Saur you guys wait here. I'll find the rest." Red said.

_'Sure,' _both said though the Pikachu was more enthusiastic than the Venusaur.

While Red was looking for the all the Pokemon he captured and his championship team. He thought of how his life was like before his mother died and before he was the champion for that matter. He thought of how nice it was to live and go around where no one knew who he was and was just a kid enjoying the Pokemon world to the fullest. Now though he was quiet well known through out all the region and other regions he had never heard of. He was nickname the Pokemon Master; the ultimate trainer to beat in this generation. He knew that he was going to get a lot of fan and be a celebrity, but he was young and quiet frankly he was not good in camera and the only time that he was or any at all was when he would battle either in the League Stadium at Indigo Plateau or his battle with Blue when he wasn't traveling and finishing up his pokedex in Johto or Kanto.

He also thought about how their were fewer trainers that can beat or compete in the Indigo Plateau. Not only were the Kanto trainer need to be their best to fight the gym leaders, but one of the Gym leader is a former Champion and was quiet busy and will eliminate a whole team with just one Pokemon. Meanwhile in Johto the trainers had to fight on with Clair the dragon type gym leader of Blackthorn City which was the cousin of Lance the champion before Blue.

The only reason why Ethan got to the fight him was because he manage to defeat both Blue and Lance and manage to tie with him though Ethan could have won if they weren't on top of Mt. Silver and it's cold temperature.

Red was broken from his taught when he heard a roar and a explosion. Quickly running to where the explosion happened in a matter of second before he saw what caused it. At one side was a Blastoise about five and a half feet tall and it's eyes completely obsidian with dents on its shell. On the other side was a Charizard with a hard look on its face and had a necklace around it's neck. These Pokemon were about to duke it out again, but stop when they saw Red. Before any of the pokemon could react a blur past by with the color brown. After the blur tackled Red it was revealed as an Eevee. Meanwhile the two large Pokemon walked up to Red. The Blastoise eyes were more Jolly than before and the Charizard was more happy as well.

"Hello, Vee, Bob, C." the quiet trainer said softly.

_'Hi! Are you staying over to play! Are we going to another adventure! Are we going to Saffron City! Are we-'_

_'Slow down Vee and breath or you will will turn purple and become an umbreon without shifting.' _Said the Blastoise

_'I have to agree with Bob there Vee, it look like you will pass out if you didn't breath.' _Said the Charizard.

_'You guys are mean! Tell them G, that they should stop picking on me!' _said the Eevee

_'Calm down Vee you know that Bob was just teasing you and C stop making thing worst than it is.' _said the cap waring trainer. Looking around he notice something odd.

_'Guys where Lax. He is usually with you.' _Red said through their thoughts.

_'Oh he's over their by that tree sleeping.' _said the Eevee.

Just as what the Eevee said the sleeping Pokemon was indeed sleeping below a tree though it was no ordinary tree it was a berry tree which by the look of the fruit it was a Sitrus Berry Tree.

Red sweatdrop at this. For his one of his strongest Pokemon to be a lazy Pokemon even though it had **muscles, **legit **muscles **for a fat Pokemon must be his own fault. Now that he thought about it he was slaking off considering that no one else was willing to fight him and Ethan the Johto trainer became a breeder ever since the tie. So now he had to bring his Pokemon up to speed or else they would be to rusty to battle a full coarse battle against other powerful trainer such as Lance if he hadn't stop training that is.

'_Wake up Snor.' _

The sleeping giant opened it's squinted eyes to see his trainer and waved at him. Slowly the Pokemon went to its trainer and his other Pokemon friends to meet up with Pika and Saur.

Just as they were going back to the place Pika and Saur was they heard chatter of Pokemon of different types coming from the same direction. And before Red could wonder what was going on he saw most of the pokemon he caught over his travels from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. He saw the bug types Butterfree and his beedrill to Beautifly in Hoenn. He saw the poison types in all three regions that he caught Muk to Swalot. He can see all of his Pokemon about 300 plus Pokemon minus the legionaries that can only be found in those regions. Though he did capture the legendary birds of Kanto, but he let them Roam to do as they want similar to Mew and Mewtwo. Though thinking about Mewtwo made him shudder considering that every-time he was in a bad mood he will release a dream like trans that made you relive the most embarrassing or horrific moment of your life which was bad enough for him.

When the chatter stopped and his Pokemon to hear him he then stated.

"Alright guys I got free time the whole day so lets have fun with this," he said softly.

* * *

**Dusk**

The whole day was fun for Red not only did he manage to bond with all of his Pokemon, but he also manage to make them stronger and gave them ideas of how to win battles. To Red it didn't matter if you were the strongest Pokemon or the most brilliant trainer though this traits were useful, the only thing he really cared for was that if he or his Pokemon did their best. So even if the Pokemon he trained failed to finish a task or finish a move, he was more than happy to the fact that his Pokemon were willing to do their best and trust him.

The day wasn't just wasted for fun and training. It was also use as a time to bond together more and allowed all of his Pokemon to relax.

While relaxing he was relaxing he thought of how he got all of his Pokemon. He thought about his main team first C, Pika, Saur, Bob, Vee, and Snor.

He first had C which was given to by the professor. Pika was caught at Viridian forest when the Pikachu was lost and forced Red to take him and train him as well. Next was Saur when he was given by a girl in Cerulean City for having a Pikachu for a gift. Next was the oddest gift that he had and it was from officer Jenny in Vermilion City where she gave him squirtle for helping her and achieving to get the thunder badge. Lastly Snor was just a Pokemon that was blocking his way until he caught it using a pokeflute. He reordered all of the Pokemon that Kanto could offer and the professor was quiet happy about it. As to how he got a Raichu or a Pichu that would be Pika's way of persuasion and his own ability to record Lt. Sarge's Raichu.

Now that sun was setting and his Pokemon going back to their den and grass to sleep in. Red went back to professor Oak with Pikachu sleeping on his head. The Professor was sitting and looking at the machine that he had just manage to almost finish. That's when he heard his back door to his lab opened and came a peaceful Red and a sleeping Pikachu.

"Ah! Red just in time. I want to present to you my unfinished masterpiece!"

"Hello professor. But was is this machine. It looks like a large version of a PC transporter."

The old man huffed. "This is no ordinary machine. This is the multiverse transplantation device that transport not only Pokemon to another universe, but also people as well."

"So it's like a PC."

The professor cried. Not because of Red understanding it, but because he was belittling it. Meanwhile Red sweatdrop when he saw the professor cried.

"Anyways its almost done. I just need a few Gems that I need you to get at Lavender Town." The professor continued as if nothing happened.

"What do these Gems look like they are supposedly red, blue, and yellow. They were used by are kept by the late ."

"Wait. Mr. Fuji was on with this."

"Yes, before Mr. Fuji became a helper to all Pokemon in Lavender town, he was also a professor just like me. He was a researcher of Pokemon just as I am he studied Pokemon behavior and the things I am studying now. Though over the years when he became the most well known professor and my rival when I was younger. We competed with things such as finding new pokemon. Recording new types and so on. But one day Team Rocket the very same Team Rocket that you took down forced him to research on creating the ultimate Pokemon. Though now I understand where Mewtwo came from considering that Fuji was the one created him for Team Rocket by force. Now though before his disappearance now his death, he and I worked on a multiverse theory that what if we combine the PC of teleporting and the the abilities of Mew with Celebi. Then you can create a small gate between dimensions. Though we never tested it, but it is possible. Though I am finish with my part, the only thing I need now are the Gems that are in Lavender town."

"I... think I lost you in the Team Rocket place professor."

"Uh! Nevermind. Youth these days and their short sighted ability to comprehend the theories of the Pokemon world."

'I should leave.' Red thought. Slowly, but surely he exited from the lab without the professor knowing considering that he was back on his talk about the wonders of Pokemon and their abilities to be used in life. Before Red can walk out of the professor's lawn his Charizard, Snorlax, Venusaur, Blastoise, and shifting Eevee came to him.

'We'll go with you G.' said Saur while the others nodded.

Signing. He smiled at them and took their pokeballs which they were holding on and got on the back of his Charizard.

'Where to,' said the dragon like pokemon.

"To Lavender Town."

* * *

**Alright people. First Pokemon Story I made.**

**If your wondering which universe I am putting this on I will put it on Anime Universe. Though currently Red is in Gameverse and Origin universe with some Pokemon Manga here such as the names.**

**The nicknames of the Pokemon comes from Manga and 92fireDemon's Stepping out of the Shadow since I love how this dude portrayed so bad.**

**Anyways yeah. Red is twenty-ish. He will have a pairing in the Anime world. And No I will mostly center it on Red or his Pokemon as of now until I figure out the pairing.**

**As for my other stories the chapters for The Return of Uzushiogakure is done for three screens and I was to lazy to post it up so yeah.**

**Well That it.**


	2. Beginning

**I don't own Pokemon Or any Runoff**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Place: Kanto Region**

* * *

**Lavender Town**

Lavender Town the home of the Pokemon tower. This was the grave-site of most Pokemon that died and resides at. Here the ghost types live for their own benefit and protection. The ghost Pokemon here were more of guardians than any other Pokemon in the Kanto region. This very same tower was used by Team Rocket when they tried to take over all of Kanto before they were defeated by a younger Red just a few months before he took the Pokemon League.

Now though we find Red after a full night of flying with C his Charizard and Pika who was still asleep just looking at the Pokemon Tower. He remember stuck at the tower with Team Rocket grunts guarding him. He could still remember how he stood up and faught with the Team Rocket grunts and Won. He also remembered how Blue was shock that not only did he take him on, but also took on Team Rocket just after the battle between rivals.

Now that Red was here he remembered Mr. Fuji the nice old man that gave him the stone to mega-evolve Charizard into a dragon flying type. Now though he remembered how things were before his disappearances and supposed death accident. Apparently Mr. Fuji was working on a machine in one of his shacks at Route 8. He never allowed anyone else to be their and considering that people wanted to keep it a secret it was well hidden. Here Mr. Fuji was working on a machine similar to the one the professor Oak is building, but in a larger scale. But unlike professor oaks his was more bigger and required a lot more energy since the machine didn't allowed just to travel through space, no this machine was to travel through time itself. Mr. Fuji wanted to stop himself to clone Mewtwo and not feel the pain of creating a creature that hurt humans, but other Pokemon too. The plan backfired though when to much energy was pushed and the machine couldn't handle the stress of bringing back to almost decades worth of travel. This lead to a large explosion that created a cave in outside of Lavender town and separating Lavender Town to Saffron City.

The only reason Red knew of this was because as a champion he was one of the investigators who saw to see what Mr. Fuji was up to and the fact that he help fund Mr. Fuji's Pokemon House as much as he can. And from what he gather from the papers that was left in Mr. Fuji's office in his Pokemon House was about that. Now when he read the paper, he knew changing the past was useless, but changing the future the best thing to do. Though now he understand what extreme guild felt like considering that he lost his mother and his father wasn't even in his life. Even though he regretted it his mother raised him to continue on with his journey. So, now he was what he was now.

With Red seeing he need to get going he balled Pika to let him continue sleeping and C as well for his travel. Now Red standing in front of Mr. Fuji's Pokemon House knocked. Even though Mr. Fuji doesn't own this anymore they still named it after him. Opening the door was Reyna (**Pokemon Origin Girl**) the one taking care of the Pokemon now that Mr. Fuji was gone.

"Ah! Hello, Red. It's been a while," said the Pokemon caretaker.

"Hm. It has been a while," the cap wearing young man said.

"Come in. And see how much improvement we did to this place."

With that both Red and Reyna went inside. The first thing that Red saw was that the place hasn't change with the pale walls and almost spartan room. The caretaker room though was different from the last time he went here. Instead of the room being closed in now they had a door that leads to the back. When Reyna saw Red looking at the door, she smiled.

"That Red is the backyard where we keep the safari or larger Pokemon that won't fit to this place. Ever since you help fund the Pokemon House and maintaining the Pokemon Tower when you were champion, we manage to create a Pokemon day care center here to help fund ourselves in case you stop funding us which didn't happen yet."

Ever since Red was champion, he send thousands of poke-dollars to the Pokemon House and the Pokemon Tower to maintain and keep homeless Pokemon of all types to live where their trainers were not willing to take care of them. He knew that a good ten percent of it was given to considering that he manage to build his machine. To Red he didn't care if Mr. Fuji used some of the money to his own research considering that he was using his house as a shelter for the abandoned Pokemon. In addition to that Red barely felt a dent to his saving considering that the Pokemon League in the Indigo Plataea was earning more money from all the trainers and supporters that compete in it from both Johto and Kanto. So meaning that even if you were a gym leader you still get money through the Pokemon League and the trainers that you loose.

In addition to the helping the Pokemon Tower and the Pokemon House, Red also help around quiet a bit after defeating Team Rocket and became champion. He was one of the leading individuals that supported the better protection of both Pokemon and humans. He help Silph Company to test out their new products for the future use of trainers and he also help the professors in Kanto and Johto as well with their research on Pokemon as much as he can without the League wanting him back. In short he did a lot of amazing things when he was a teenager. Now even though he was still the 'official champion' he was still earning money from the Pokemon League to maintain all of the works that he does.

Coming back from memory lane, Red and Reyna were now outside and looking at the backyard which was filled with stalls that were covered by a plastic and wooden roof, the grass were tall enough to let the Pokemon do what ever they want, and the large bird house was sitting across from the the stall and the tall grass.

Reyna then went to a bench that sat at the edge of the tall grass and sat there and invited Red to join her to which he complied.

"So, Red what do I owe you a pleasure to meet me here."

"I need to get the Gems from Mr. Fuji's Volt."

"Why?" said a very confused Reyna.

"You are not trying to create something that Mr. Fuji tried to do are you!" she said in worry.

"Of course not. I am just the errand boy here to Professor Oak." he said softly.

"Oh. But what does the Professor need the gems for?"

"He said that he needs it for his dimension traveling device."

"His what?"

"... you don't believe me don't you?"

"Well no I do believe you. I just don't believe that the Great Professor Oak can achieve that idea even Mr. Fuji failed."

"Hm. Who knows maybe it will work. maybe it won't, but I will be their in-case anything happens." the young Champion said.

Looking at Red in the eye which were only tinted Red if you were to battle him. Reyna said, "Alright Red. Sure, with you and your luck you can do pretty much everything."

After the small break and conversation, both Red and Reyna left and went back inside. Going to Mr. Fuji's former bedroom now his offices, Reyna opened the wall volt and took out three gems the color of Blue, Red, and Yellow. The Gems were the size of the an adult hand and Reyna had to use both her hands to fit to it .

"Here you go." she said in a small grunt.

"Thanks." Red said.

With that Red took the gems and put them in his bag. And immediately after that he went outside and saw that was just afternoon. That's when he remembered he need to get back to the professor and eat after. With that Red took his Charizard ball and both fire-flying type and the trainer left for Pallet Town.

* * *

**Pallet Town**

After finding out that flying with Charizard with an empty stomach for both trainer and Pokemon was not working both he and his Pokemon stop at his house to get food for themselves and their friends. Now Red found himself cooking while the four of the six of his Pokemon arguing for food. Pika and Vee were begging for him to give them food, C and Bob were grumbling for food though Bob was more dramatic, Saur was the most calm, while Snor was sleeping and wouldn't be awake till they eat.

'_Alright guys foods done.'_

_'Finally! I am so hungry.' said the electric mouse._

_'Yay! Food! I get food! Me first!' spoke the hyper Eevee_

_'Food!' Bob and C said._

_'Yummy.' said the waking Pokemon._

_'Thanks G.' finally the gentle grass-poison type._

With the the food ready every one dig in though the larger than average started Pokemon and the snorlax had minor difficulty considering that they were eating inside Red's House. Meanwhile the smaller two Pokemon stuff their face with berries, some stew and bread making the Pikachu look like a chipmunk and the Eevee's head look like a balloon.

A good half hour later, Red with a full Pikachu on his head the rest of his team in their poke-balls either to full to walk or were just sleeping. Now Red was walking back to Professor Oak's Lab again this time to deliver the gems, but just before he can even reach Professor Oak's ranch he was stop by a business man.

"Ah Red! Just the boy that I need."

The business man was an old man, but younger than Mr. Fuji the man was wearing a green business suit and Red tie. He was overall a man of importance and even has the the mustache to the appearance.

"Mr. President?"

This business man was none other than the President of Silph Company. He was the one that Red save from Giovanni the Team Rocket Boss. He was also the one who gave Red the Master Ball. Though Red was confused why the President of Silph Company would be out here in Pallet Town.

"Red, I have a present for you. This time instead of the Master Ball that we manage to finish, we will give a new bag that had similar effect to the Master Ball." the President said. He showed him a green bag that could maybe just fit his Pikachu who was just as curious as he was.

"Now this bag was an idea, by one of my researchers. He was thinking 'why don't we create a bag that is small enough to travel with and will feel light even if putting a lot of things from poke-balls to potions in it.' Here it is the first modified bag in throughout the Region. Though it is one of the few we have and as for the President of the Silph Company, I present you the infinite bag."

"Uhm. Mr. President why is it called the infinite bag? And why me?"

"Heh! Don't be modest my boy. You are more than adequate for this. In addition you help test our products even though some are dangerous for the user. So we are more than willing to give you this gift. As for why it is called the infinite bag. Well, as you can see it is a small bag than can fit a small Pokemon only, but in reality it can fit more. In that bag we put in a tent, a few evolution stones, tons of food, all useful potion, a few held items, berries and even all the poke-balls of Kanto and Johto, but still it isn't full. Oh and for those things they are still on the bag by the way, call it an extra gift. As for the food, they won't spoil for some reason and the researcher won't tell us how he manage that, but only hinted that it came from a game he saw when he was young."

Red just look at the president and nodded every once and a while. Before he noticed that the president was finish.

"Mr. President, thank you for the gift and I will use it as best as I can and I promise to use all of it including the infinite bag."

"That's good Red, now if you will excuse me I will have to go back to Saffron city."

With that the President left and Red going back to Professor Oak with a new Bag and which was light weight.

'_Hey, G can I see what's inside the bag.' said the ever curious Pikachu_

_'Yeah sure just as long as you don't mess the things up.'_

_'Yes!' With a cheer the Pikachu went inside the bag and poke around inside._

_'Hey, G their is a lot of super and hyper potion here and FOOD! Ah! I'm in heaven.'_

_'What else is in their Pika.'_

_'Well their are some evolutionary stone and a rock of a moonstone that looks like it came from 's Large Moonstone. Their are a few things that are helpful here like this light ball or amulet coin, and look Red a bag of rare candy. Meh who needs that. Anyways their are crates of berries here...'_

_'Wait, did you say crate.'_

_'Yeah like whole crates of berries. I know it's confusing, but it's true. Their are also a few camping supplies here like a few dozen water bottles, a large canteen, a pot, a pack of matches and lighters. And the old guy was right their are a lot poke-balls here from Johto and Kanto like this lure ball or fast ball. And hey Red look I found another master ball that you don't use at all. _

_'You know Pika, you don't really need to use a master ball at all if you knew how to catch right.'_

_'Yeah, but it's a waste of Poke-ball if you don't use it.'_

_'... come on we are at the professor's place already.'_

_'Alright!'_

Just as what Red said they were indeed in front of the Professor's front door. Pika got out of the Bag and went for Red's head. This time instead of knocking Red just opened the door and again saw the professor working hard on the machine. His Alakazam was helping him.

"Ah! finally the last piece of button fits here... AND IT DONE!"

"You have out done yourself this time Sam, now this is the fastest record to be ever completed by me." the professor said to himself.

Meanwhile Red shifted his gaze from the professor to the machine. Now instead of the machine which was originally a bunch of wire sticking out and metals everywhere now it was more of a large PC than the disaster it was before. Again shifting his gaze back to the Professor he saw that he was still ranting to himself.

Cough. "Professor Oak. Uhm. Is this the right time to do this."

Broken from his thought the Professor shifted his gaze to Red.

"Ah Red! Your here. I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got in Professor. Though I do have a question Professor."

"What is Red?"

"Well, don't you usually have some one to help you with all of this and the research you do?"

"Yes, I do, but all of them are in the field right now and won't be back till tomorrow. Anyways do you have the gems that I ask for."

"Yes. And Here you go." Red said. taking out his old bag and gave it to the professor.

"Thank you Red."

With that the Professor put the gems in the slots in the control panel of the large PC. It fit perfectly like a glove.

"Their you go! The First Multiverse Transportation Device.." Professor Oak Bragged.

"Excuse me Professor, but could I leave now." Red said.

"Wait Red before you go. I got a proposition for."

"What is it Professor?" Red said. Though he slightly knew what was going on.

"I want you to be the one the one that travels this dimension machine for me."

"But..."

"No, buts, considering that you are bored in this world. Why don't you go just to experience new life and a new adventure."

"Then what should I do about the League, my Pokemon, or me getting back." said Red in his usual quiet, but worried voice.

"Don't worry about the League, you can have Lance the champion of Johto take over and make it official if you want to stay at the other world. As For your Pokemon you have to wait since I made an invention that will help in this though any Pokemon you caught at that dimension would not go here so you need to find a Pokemon ranch to put them. As for how to get back you just have to find a dimension rift that will lead you back here."

"You know Professor your words didn't bring down my worries, but the adventure and inventions sound nice," said the young Champion.

"Of course it does. As for my invention come with me." With that Red and the Professor went to his offices. Unlike his lab the professor's office was more organize and the device on his desk was new to him. Picking it up the Professor showed Red what the device was.

"Now this Red is what a call a Poke Reader **(1) **it has a built in Pokedex that tells you what you capture what you didn't capture. In addition to that should you put this in a PC it should connect to my personal PC here and allow us to talk. This way I can transport your Pokemon should you need it from this dimension to the other. As for the other function of this gadget it also has a map, a digit watch, and built in Poke Radar." said the happy professor

"I'm still not sure." the young man said.

The electric mouse on his spoke, _'Come on G, We are bored and you know it. Might as well bring the whole team and see what this other dimension is like.'_

Though the Professor can only here Pokemon talk, he does understand from what the Pikachu was talking about (2 **AN: That's his job) **was for them to take the chance and travel**. **

"So Red, how about it?"

Looking from his Pokemon to the Professor. Then he signed.

"Alright let's do this."

With that done Red step inside the Cylinder transporter.

"So Red as a recap you are going to explore this other dimension and record as much as you can. You still have your old pokedex so it should help a bit. As for money we don't know if they use the same money system that we do so just keep your Poke-dollars with you in case. And as for Pokemon that you caught make sure you find a Ranch to teleport them into and if you can meet someone their act yourself. As for your Pokemon here they can be transported over their, but to get them back here would need a machine like this which is a small chances."

After saying what needed to be said, the Professor backed away from the teleporter.

"Alright Red! I will call Lance later and tell if that your in another journey and have him as Champion over Indigo Plateau. As for your money you did bring yourself some didn't you?"

Red nodded.

"Okay now that's over, I would brace yourself Red."

The Professor then went to send Red to the unknown dimension in a blind guess. Looking back he saw Red turn into a flash of white light and he disappeared. Looking at his screen, he waited.

...

...

...

!

Red made it.

**AN; If you are wondering about the bag question Nintendo and Game Freak not me. And also ask Brock how he got Pots and Pans from his bag when his bag doesn't even have a dent because of all those materials.**

**If you want images go to Sevii Island and look at the Teleporter their. The Machine is similar to that, but it transport people.**

**(1) As for how what a Poke Reader looks like it looks like the Aura Reader in Pokemon XD. Though the function are different.**

**(2) Professor Oak's reason of being a Pokemon Researcher is to Study Pokemon and their behavior. This meant that he need to understand how the Pokemon feel in certain things.**

**In addition to all of Red's Pokemon are Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Pokemon currently. The reason why I said Red has this Pokemon were because in the Manga Red has been to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. Meaning he would have catch most Pokemon in Johto and a few dozen or maybe more Pokemon in Hoenn. As for Red's Team I won't always use Red Ultimate Team which are Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastois, Eevee, and Snorlax**

**Though the most common to be used would be Pikachu, Charizard, and Venusaur.**

**As for the Eevee, it can shift to all the Eevee Evolution except for Sylveon**

**As for the story it will start in Sinnoh and move on from their. So I need votes on Sinnoh Pokemon to catch for Red and his team. Though to actually get it to be in the Team I need ten votes for each. And please if it's a legendary think before you vote for it.**

**As for the ending the would be how you fish. ... ... ... ! in Hoenn.**


	3. Sinnoh

**I don't own Pokemon. (I just wish)**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Place: Sinnoh Region**

* * *

**Sinnoh**

The Sinnoh Region a region like no other in the Pokémon World where Pokémon live and thrive. Here the Pokémon live in with Humans and other Pokémon in harmony. Here trainers of all age and sizes train their Pokémon to be their best and see the life around them flourish. In this Region everything is right and nothing is wrong.

Except for a young man.

On top of Mt. Coronet a man in his twenties sat in the middle of the ruins. Here he had a blank face, his eyes glowing red with his jet black hair blowing in the wind and his cloths slightly frozen. On his arm was a confused Pikachu was also wore a blank face, but was squirming around in the young man's arm.

_'Gah! G, Red I can't see anything!' said the pokémon knowing his trainer will understand._

_'Hold, still. I can't see as well. Wait till our eyes get focus!' Red said, but slightly louder than what he used to._

Dimension travel if you compare it to a roller coaster ride in the middle of the night doesn't even fit the definition. Not only that, but the closest thing that can fit to this would be getting drop in black hole, the things around you felt liquid like, and the temperature keep changing from cold, hot, windy, and bright and sunny to pitch black. So now here he was with his Pikachu in a middle of a snowy mountain, which wasn't that bad compared to Mt. Silver, which both he and the Pokémon were blind from the bright light of the sun.

After getting used to the light and their pupils dilating back to normal. He can finally see where he was. From what he saw it looks like he was in a ancient ruin on top of a snowy mountain area. Now that he thought about it this reminded him of a combination of Mt. Silver and the Ruins of Alph in Johto. The place was maybe just as old even.

After he and his Pikachu were rested in the snowy ruins he took out C his Charizard's pokeball. Bringing out the larger than average fire type was his way of flying.

'_Where to G,' _said the ultimate Kanto fire type.

'_For now let's find a quiet place to set up base. And hopefully not in a city. I never like that.' _the young Champion said.

_'Alright! Let's go!' _said the excited Pikachu.

With that Red and his Pikachu on his shoulder climb on to the Charizard and took of East of the Mountain. They past through flock of flying-type Pokémon that Red had never seen before, then they past by a group of balloon type Pokémon that were for sure Flying type, but by the coloration it may also be a ghost type. Meanwhile down below they saw Pokémon the famous psychic type famous in Hoenn called Ralts, they saw a beaver like Pokémon as well among the tall grass, and a duel flower Pokémon. Flying on for a couple of hours they passed through a large busy city. Though the city was covered by trees, they just past through it.

Continuing on in the road that was leading Eastward they continue on seeing new Pokémon a long with common one as well and from Red's point of view flying on top of Charizard gave you a overall view of the land. But just as a felt like relaxing more on his Charizard he felt a blinding pain in his mind. With that Red drop.

_'G, Red!' The Charizard roared and the Pikachu shouted._

Falling faster than ever Red felt like crap in short. His mind had gave out on him and he was to tired to care. The pain on his head still raged on.

Before he can hit the ground which was coming in fast he was caught by his Charizard.

'_Hey, C! What should we do!_' said Pika.

'_I don't know Pika, but we need Human help. G is getting hotter every second here.' _said the bold dragon like Pokémon.

"Maybe I could help you."

The Startled the two Pokémon look at the person that spoke before them.

_'It's you!?'_

* * *

**Emeragrove Town**

Between Hearthome City and Solaceon Town a small town with barely any significance was Emeragrove Town. The Town lies a few miles south of the Hallowed Tower. It had no Pokémon Center and PokeMart. Though it did had some significance to the people around here when a new individual move over a few years back. Here we find Red in a house where he had been for a whole week. Red was in a comatic state since the abnormality.

After a whole week in a com Red was waking up. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed and inside a house. Second thing he noticed was that he didn't have his poke-balls. Lastly he noticed that there was a weight in his stomach. Sitting up Red noticed that the weight on his stomach was his Eevee and his Pikachu.

"Ah! You're awake."

"..."

Standing at the now open door was a young boy around the age of nine. He had brown hair and a pair of shorts and a striped shirt. Overall he looked like a young boy ready to be given a started Pokémon a year after.

"I'll get the owner."

"Water..."

"Oh! Oops! I'll bring water as well just wait for a bit." With his point being said the boy left and Red sat there with a dry and hungry stomach.

While, Red was waiting for the owner and the boy to get back with water, he thought back to how he got here. So first off he knew that he was with his Charizard and Pikachu when they flew over that busy city and all those Pokémon. Then he remembered the blinding head ache that he experienced and the sleepiness that he suddenly experienced. Now he was who knows where and his Pokemon are not all with him. Then that's when he heard someone spoke to him.

"Ah! Red your awake!"

Looking back to the door and away from his mind he saw a old man in his sixties and maybe seventies. This man had no facial hair in his face, had large grey eye brows and a bald head. The old man had a cane with him. Though what shock Red was that he knew this man. This was the man that was considered 'dead' in the region he came from and his dimension. So, why was he here alive and well standing before him?

"Mr. Fuji..." Red said in a raspy voice.

"Red! Don't speak to much. And Nixon bring him the food and water." said Mr. Fuji. Then from the door, the same boy that greeted Red was caring a tray of water and food.

"Here you go ser."

"Good lad. Now I want you to meet this boy and his name is Red."

"Hello ser." said the boy while Red was drinking water.

"Hello and Thank you." said the youngest Champion said.

"Your welcome," replied the boy happily.

Red looking at his Eevee and Pikachu, he said to them. "Vee, Pika, go with Nixon here while me and Mr. Fuji talk for a while."

The two Pokémon nodded and left with a happy boy who had the very first time seen a power Pikachu and Eevee.

Meanwhile, with Red and Mr. Fuji, things had just started. Just after the door closed, Red ate in a decent pace and savors his food. Considering that he had just been in a coma for a week this was the first food he had for a while.

"Alright Red, while you eat I will explain to you where you are. So to begin with you and I are in another dimension and you know this right." Mr. Fuji said while looking at Red who was still eating.

"That you are right Mr. Fuji."

"Well, before we continue. Why are you here Red? Don't you have to be Champion in the League?"

"To tell you the truth Mr. Fuji, I am here is because I am bored." This earned Red a sweatdrop.

"Uhm. How about the League then?"

"Well, that answer is easy. Mr. Fuji currently Lance is the 'unofficial' Champion of the Indigo League."

"What do you mean 'unofficial?' "

"Well the reason for this is that he never beat me for the championship again so he is 'unofficial' while I have the official record," the young man smirk with his use shining red.

"You are one strait forward man, Red. To keep the title at the same time not really."

"Mr. Fuji I earned that title and gave my all to be one. So, I don't really have anything to complain about, though being a champion is just a title it does have some perks."

The champion and the former professor chuckled at that. It was true being a champion is just a title, but it did had perks at the same time some downside as well. These things list from battles to paperwork. Anyways who taught up the idea that kids should do paperwork anyways? So when Red was champion and he saw the paperwork that Lance never did, he almost bolted out. Though he did solve that problem once he created to shift some minor issues about unimportant things to the local authorities, while the regional problems went with the Elite Four and himself since he was champion.

"So, how did you get here Red?"

"Professor Oak."

With that single name, Mr. Fuji chuckled.

"So, the Professor sent you here by making the machine eh."

"Yes." Red said while he ate what was left of his food.

"For now that may explain a few things now though I will explain my part. As you can see you are in a dimension as I called it Anime. In this dimension currently we are in Sinnoh, a region in this dimension. Here similar to our own, Pokemon here live for battle, beauty, and wildlife. Though compared to our own world the Pokemon here are more diverse and the regions are more connected to each other. Here there is a Professor Oak and the other Professor's in their regions, though I never met any of them. Now as for where in Sinnoh we are we are in Emeragrove Town. The town resides in what is known as Route 209 which is between Hearthome City to the west and Solaceon Town to the North. Here we barely have visitors, but it is a place where Pokémon can stay."

"But, why are you in this town Mr. Fuji you usually go to places that interest you like Cinnabar island or the Pokemon Tower." the Kanto Champion said.

"Yes, your right again Red. The reason why I chose this place is because of Hallowed Tower."

"Hallowed Tower?"

"Yes, Hallowed Tower. It reminded me the Pokemon Tower back home and couldn't stop thinking about it. So, I chose this place because the Hallowed Tower is just a few miles north from here."

"Ah. Continue on Mr. Fuji"

"Well as for how I got here you must know my intention first."

"You don't have to tell me Mr. Fuji. I know your intentions were."

Looking at the young man with a critical eye he spoke one word.

"Notes."

"Yes."

Signing Mr. Fuji continued. "So, as you can see I worked on the time traveling machine, but instead of traveling through time and using the gems as the main power sources I failed. Now I am here in this New World. A world unlike our own. Here I can find peace and not be found by any more criminal Master mind. A place I can call my own."

"But, it isn't." Red said.

Looking at the man, Mr. Fuji said, "It is and it isn't as well, but this is better for me. To share a new world not my own." With that Mr. Fuji remains silent.

"Mr. Fuji how did you get to Emeragrove Town?"

"Well, Red when I came here by accident, I was stuck on the mountain in MT. Coronet." the old man said while Red look on with interested.

"So that's what the name of the Mountain was." Red said quietly.

"What was that Red?"

"Nothing Mr. Fuji, continue."

"If you say so. Now when I was stuck there, I was lucky enough to be rescued by a group of Mountain hikers and they brought me down to Hearthome City which had a hospital. There I found out that Pokedollars work here and manage to live by. Oh! Thanks by the way Red for founding my Pokemon House and the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town."

"It's fine Mr. Fuji."

"Anyways with the money that I had. which was by some miracle remain intact with my lab case. I manage to find Emeragrove Town which had the right things that was needed to set up another Pokemon House and Ranch."

"Mr. Fuji what do you mean by Ranch?"

"Ah! I forgot to tell you this, but that Emeragrove Town is quiet small and most of the homes here are almost like resort homes. Though there are people who live here and born here, but there are fewer people here than your very own home back there in Pallet Town. So with the money that I had, I manage to buy this place and the whole ranch."

"So, how much did it cost?"

"To be honest with you Red, I would have thought it would have cost close to a few dozen million poke-dollars, but it was much cheaper than I thought it would."

"So, how much was it?"

"It cost about two million poke-dollars, Red."

"..."

"Uh. Mr. Fuji where do you get that much money? I thought you don't bring money with you when you travel or go to places?"

"The money that I have is my saving account that was kept in the shack of a lab of mine, Red. And as for not bringing money in my travels, it's true, but this was one of those rare incidents. The reason as to why, I brought the money with me is to bribe my younger self and the Team Rocket Operative that forced me to make Mewtwo. Though now that plan failed which resulted to me having a few million poke-dollars and a no home to live in."

"In short, I was a man in an unknown world, but Pokemon to see. This lead to my own idea of continuing my research that the old Oak and I have been doing. Now I record and write as much as I can of the Pokemon here in this dimension." said the enthusiastic Old Man.

"..."

"So, I can call you Professor Fuji now?" said Red.

"No, not at all. I can still be called Mr. Fuji."

With that Red and Mr. Fuji remain silent, not an awkward silences, but a silences of reflection. Here Mr. Fuji can live a life hopefully without Team Rocket and can continue on his work (**1**) in the Pokemon World.

"So, Red. What did Oak wanted you to here for? Usually he only reserve to you when it is important to his research."

Both men chuckled. Though the Professor doesn't show it, he does have tendencies to send Red to important research such as finding and recording legendaries either by capturing or befriending it.

"You are correct Mr. Fuji. I was sent here to explore this world, while the Professor gets the data through a new device a he gave me." Red said in his ever quiet voice. **(2)**

**"**You mean this device."

In Mr. Fuji's hand was a black head band and a metal piece that curve to fit the left ear. In the side there were two vertical buttons.

"Yes, that's the thing Mr. Fuji."

"I can see that Oak really out done himself this time. Creating this new Pokedex style and its other compartment are quiet new even to me. Though I still wonder what you do with the Pokemon that you captured. I know for a fact that those Pokemon don't get sent to Sam or Bill for that matter."

"Again Mr. Fuji that is correct. I can't send Pokemon to Professor Oak, but he can send Pokemon to me if I connect that device to a PC and a connecting teleporter. In short, I need to ask you a favor. Since I can't send back my Pokemon to Professor Oak that way, could you by any chance keep my captured Pokemon and record them for me."

"That I can do, Red."

"Thanks." Before Red yawned.

"Ah! I see you still need to get some rest Red. This much information after finding out all this information is tiring you out. Why don't you rest for a while and let everything else just go on."

With those words, Mr. Fuji left a tired Red and when the doors closed Red fell asleep.

**AN: Alright this is the third chapter.**

**If people are wondering if Red would be unbeatable, then I would saw maybe. Here that idea I am trying to mix the Manga Red, the Pokemon Origin Red, and the Game Red. Though the place is at the Anime World, so this meant that Red will meet Ash and his group though it would be later on.**

**As for his Pokemon Vee or Red's Eevee in the Manga apparently can shift to the Eeveelution. Though it permanently became a Espeon, I didn't buy it at all. As for Red's Pokemon move list it varies and depending if the move is useful or not I will see if I can put them in. Also for his Pokemon to use in Battle their will be changes in the Pokemon per team.**

**(1) Mr. Fuji if you look him up is Dr. Fuji. But before he became the clone dude in the Mewtwo movie, he was a Doctor or Researcher for both Pokemon and Human. He had to understand human and pokémon behavior to create clones and what their expected life span is suppose to be. In short he is similar to Professor Oak, who studies Pokemon environment and their behaviors. This includes life span, capability, immunization to, ect.**

**(2) Red has a quiet voice in the game which means the (...) and he was a mystery to the Pokemon World considering that his eyes glow red either in battle or when he is in any completion. Though I will put Red's glowing Red eyes also when he wants to intimidate someone.**

**Overall this chapter is just a sum up on how Red maintains a base in Sinnoh. As for Emeragrove Town look it up. It is a unknown and not really mentioned place in the Anime that Gardenia usually visits. And yes it is between Hearthome City and Solaceon Town. **

**As for the vote on the Pokemon in Sinnoh to get either posts a review or PM me.**


	4. Meetings and Pokemon

**I don't own Pokemon. (I just wish)**

**People, it's me again. Though this chapter is short it mostly a background and help develop the story for a bit. As for Red's Pokemon in the Manga, Game, and Origins they would be in this Fanfiction as well. Though from what Bulbapedia, Pokemon Wiki, and from the his version in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ****stated, Red's strongest team starts of with the Kanto starters and with Pikachu which had its own character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. As for Snorlax the Pokemon is also a power house since in the game the Snorlax is level 82, and in the Manga Snor is level 89. As for Red's Eevee it can turn to any Eeveevolution that it has from Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon****, Umbreon, and Espeon. The reason for this is the same as what I said in Chapter three, who wouldn't want an Eevee that can evolve and devolve at will? That and I am very lazy with the switching of different evolution's of Eevee.**

**So as for Red's other well known Pokemon just wait and see how I try to fit in here.**

**Now without further ado here is Chapter 4.**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Place: Sinnoh Region**

**Emeragrove Town**

Ever since Red was awaken from his coma just a few days ago, he manage to understand how small Emeragrove Town was. When Mr. Fuji said it was small, it really was. From miles around the place the only people he saw were the ones who help took care of the house and ranch of Mr. Fuji and a few of the town folks. Apparently the only reason that this Town was still working and not deserted was because it was more of a resort town to the people who live here. Also for the people who live here they were either ranchers like Mr. Fuji now, or were care takers for the villas that were located here. As for the food and other necessities that were need **(1)**. Their was a market in the center of town that sell goods from for the people for the locals either harvested the food or created the things for daily life. Here furniture was bought and food was accessible.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Fuji's Ranch. He made the place for a combination of his Pokemon House in Lavender Town and a lab similar to Professor Oak's though it wasn't safari large. After meeting Nixon, Mr. Fuji introduced Red to Mr. Sato and Mrs. Sato who were the helper of Mr. Fuji and parents of Nixon. Apparently the Sato family were just passerby to this town when Mr. Fuji found them. By the looks of things, the family had just lost their home in Mt. Coronet when their was a Earthquake there. This lead them to find a new place to begin their new lives. So when they were passing by, Mr. Fuji offered them a place to stay and a way to help not only that will help him with maintain the place, but also give them a place to call home.

Now though, Red was more than ready to be up and around. He usually take it slow to get used to this new world. Apparently, he experienced hypothermia and motion sickness when he traveled from dimension to dimension. This was what lead him him to be bedridden for a week and lead to his coma as well. So, for the week following his coma, he took everything in a slow pace. He usually just walk around the town with his Pikachu or his Eevee and buying things for the ranch such as a PC, which Mr. Fuji wan't able to get and stuff for his new room at the ranch.

Meanwhile his Pokemon were up and about. His Snorlax usually laze around the Ranch and moving from berry tree to the next. His Venusaur was mostly resting in the open plains and letting the sun bask on it's massive flower. His Charizard being the most active either try to get fights with the Staraptors or other large Pokemon in and near route 209. His Blastoise was usually in the pond in the ranch, though the large water type did joke around a lot when he sees the others. Lastly his two smaller Pokemon were either with him or playing with Nixon in the Ranch.

Overall the week was productive to Red considering that now the Ranch has a PC and a teleporter for the pokeballs. This is where Red was at now.

One would think that once you use the PC you would finally understand how it works, right. This was not the case. Red who was busy putting the computer together was confused with how to put the teleporter and the Poke Reader in the machine. Closing his eyes Red took a guess. He put the cable that connected the teleporter to the CPU of the PC and from there he put both black wires of the Poke Reader and the Teleporter together and see if it worked. It failed. So trying another method he connected both wires of the Poke Reader and Teleporter to the back of the CPU and put it in to fit on the back slots.

...

...

...

Done.

Sign

'Finally!' Red said in his mind.

With that Red turned on the PC and waited for it to load. After waiting for a few seconds, Red press the call button to Professor Oak using the file in the Poke Reader.

Brrrr.

Brrrrrr.

Brrrrrrrr.

Pluk!

From the screen of the the PC was none other that the Professor Oak.

"Ah! Red! It's good to see you! It's been a while hasn't it."

"It has professor."

"So how is this New World? Is it like our own? A world in Pokemon? Is their anything unusual about it? Are their an..." Oak started, but was stopped when he heard a voice.

"Well, if it ain't the Old Oak. Nice hearing and seeing you again."

Behind Red was none other than Mr. Fuji. And from the look of things he just came from taking care of some of the wild Pokemon at the Ranch. He also still had his straw hat that covers his bald head.

"I-I-It can't be. Is that you Fuji?"

"Same as always Oak."

"I thought you have died from that explosion from your lab?"

"I thought the same to, but low and behold I am still alive."

While the two were talking Red was just sitting there and listening to them talk. After a few more minutes of the two bantering and talking about research that Red had no clue on, he stood up and left and by the looks of things neither of the two were conscious that he just left. Before leaving though he left a written message Mr. Fuji and the Professor should he be needed.

Walking outside the ranch, Red saw that it was just past mid-afternoon. From where he was standing he could see endless blue sky with fluffy clouds. From here he can see his team with the most obvious Pokemon that he can saw was his Charizard racing a Staraptor by the looks of thing and was winning. He had to sweatdrop at that. A large fire-type beating a fast and nimble flying-type was just sad to his point of view. Though his Pidgeot was better than his Charizard, which his proud and bold Charizard would just bluff it for luck. Breaking out of his thoughts Red looked at the grassy plains a head of him which was near the large pond. Here he saw his Venusaur relaxing and his Blastoise diving and swimming in content. This is also where his Pikachu and Eevee were with the Sato family son Nixon. Instead of going to them he went after his Snorlax which he presumed was in the forest.

Walking into the forest he saw some Budews, Wurmple, from what Mr. Fuji said the Burmys. After walking for a few minutes he came to a open area. Here he saw his Snorlax eating with a what looks like a very smaller version of itself. Red being the first to complete the Pokedex in Kanto looked confused at this Pokemon. Not only did it had characteristics of a Snorlax, but it also had the small limbs for the legs, he heat was half green and half pale yellow fur. It ate just as much as the Snorlax considering that a few trees were already missing their fruits and lastly it had claws like the Snorlax as well.

Looking from his Pokemon to the Sinnoh one, he ask telepathically to his Snorlax.

'_Hey Snor, Who is the smaller you?''_

_'He said that he is a Munchlax, G.'_

'_What's a Munchlax, then?'_

_'Apparently, it is my pre-evolve form.' said the sleep Pokemon in his ever so slow voice._

_'So, this is your pre-evolve form in this world, huh? Now, that's new.'_

_'You're telling me G. I don't even know if I had a pre-evolve form back home.'_

_'I'll talk to it then.'_

_'I'll warn you though G, Pokemon talk here is slightly different and I only manage to understand a few things from him.'_

_'Maybe, it's just the different region or dimension.' Red thought which he was given a shrug from the finally full Pokemon._

"Hello, Munchlax." said the young Champion.

"Munch, Munch." And just as what Snor said Red couldn't understand a thing from the poke-talk.

"So are you full."

"Munchlaxxxxx." said the Munchlax with a good rub to it's stomach.

Now that he understand. Apparently, Pokemon here can communicate to humans through signs and gestures, though it will take a while.

Looking at the sky he noticed that it was becoming dark. Thinking fast he wondered if he should bring the Munchlax with him. Seeing as it was not so much as a big deal he asked the Munchlax.

"Munchlax," this earned the Munchlax attention. "Why don't you come with me and Snor hear. We have a ranch and food for you."

With the name food in the sentences, the Munchlax was more than happy to come. Who wouldn't if you were given free food? (**No not in a negative way)**

Red and the Snorlax with the happy Munchlax left the forest and game to the open grass land of the Ranch. From here the trainer and the two Pokemon head over to Mr. Fuji and the rest of his team who were looking at the Munchlax in interest.

"So, Red mind telling us who that is." Mr. Fuji said.

'_It looks like a smaller version of Snor," _said the ever Jolly Bob.

_'Hm. It does." _said the his powerful Charizard. Meanwhile the rest of his team looked on curiously like Vee and Pika, while Saur was just looking at it though with neither good nor bad emotion.

"Mr. Fuji, guys, this is Munchlax. He is the supposed pre-evolve form of Snor."

_'What! Really! So this is what Snorlax looks like when he is small! He looks so TINY!' said the hyper Eevee._

_'Yeah! G how did you found that out.' said his usually sassy Pikachu._

_'I found this out with Snor here. Right Snor.'_

_'Zzzzz...'_

_'Yeah. I am so slacking off.' said the young man._

"So anyways, Mr. Fuji this Munchlax will be staying here for a while and if it wants I can be it's trainer, but as of now he is just a guess. As for you guys, I am you to get ready. We will travel this Region soon."

'_Yippy! /Yes! /Thank the Heavens! /Finally! /Yay. /Yawn.' said the response of his Eevee, Charizard, Blastoise, Pikachu, Venusaur and Snorlax respectively._

"Oh! Red, Oak is still online if you want to talk to him, better hurry now," said Mr. Fuji.

"Sure."

With that Red went into the PC room in the ranch house. There he saw the Professor looking at some data. That's when he looked up.

"Ah! Red your back. Sorry, for leaving you on your own when Fuji and I talked."

"It's okay Professor."

"So, what do you need from me Red? From what I understand, Fuji has a ranch their to put your Pokemon to and you can finally start this adventure."

"Yes, I am ready Professor, but could you send me Pidgeot, Lapras, Hitmonlee, and the egg that Lance gave me **(2). **Also if you could also get **him (3).**"

"You mean ..."

"Yeah."

"Why though?"

"To fix something that should have been fix a long time ago."

"But, what about the effects, Fuji wil..."

"I know."

Looking between the Champion and the Professor both held each other's gaze. One with defiance and the other in worry.

Sign. "Alright Red, I'll send **Him **as well."

"Thanks Professor."

**AN: Yeah a shorter chapter than the rest. So next chapter should be Red's journey to Sinnoh. And this should be in the Middle of the Anime so say around Battle Dimension (hint).**

**(1) This place is like the Resort Area in Pokemon Platinum though instead having a Resort it was ranches with Resorts.**

**(2) Guess on what the egg is. Also the Pokemon Pidgeot, Lapras, and Hitmonlee are in Kanto that Red own. Also the fact that Red got all the Pokemon of Kanto, maybe all of Johto as well considering that he was their for a good three years. While his Pokemon in Hoenn would be less in number than the other two regions, since in the Manga Red barely caught any Pokemon there.**

**(3) Find out who 'Him' is.**

**So here's a blooper in Bulbapedia, it said Red can have the 386 types of Pokemon from Generation 1 to 3. Though I wouldn't want to have Red have the legendaries, because of the other character in the Game world. But he did capture the Pokemon in Kanto and its legendaries. As for now the only Pokemon that he doesn't have are the Sinnoh one's and later Unova and Kalos (if I really wanted to).**

******Also if your gonna review please be a member of Fanfiction. It makes my life easier as a writer.**


	5. AN: Pokemon Stats

**I don't know if this is need here, but I don't own any of these Pokemon listed or their Moves, I just have the game.**

**Red's Pokemon currently (in The Anime Dimension):**

**C (Charizard)**

Title: Flame Pokémon

Gender: Male

Level: 88

Known moves: Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Scratch, Growl, Ember, SmokeScreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Slash, Wing Attack, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, Fire Spin, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, and Rock Smash.

**Bob (Blastoise)**

Title: Shellfish Pokémon

Gender: Male

Level: 88

Known Moves: Flash Cannon, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Iron Defense, Rain Dance, and Hydro Pump

**Saur (Venusaur)**

Title: Seed Pokémon

Gender: Male

Level: 89

Known Moves: Tackle, Frenzy Plant, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Growth , Double-Edge, Petal Dance, Worry Seed, Synthesis, Solar Beam, and Earthquake.

**Snor (Snorlax)**

Title: Sleeping Pokémon

Gender: Male

Level: 89

Known Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Amnesia, Lick, Belly Drum, Yawn, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Body Slam, Block, Rollout, Crunch, Giga Impact, Ice Punch, Earthquake, Shadow ball, Crunch, and Blizzard.

**Pika (Pikachu)**

Title: Mouse Pokemon

Gender: Male

Level: 92

Moves: ThunderShock, Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Double Team, Slam, Thunderbolt, Feint, Agility, Discharge, Light Screen, Thunder, Volt Takle, Surf, Iron Tail, Thunderpunch, and Dig.

**Vee (Eevee/ Eeveelution)**

Title: Evolution Pokémon

Gender: Female

Level: 86

Known moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Bite, Baton Pass, Take Down, Last Resort, Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Endure, Psychic, Feint, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Water gun, Water Pulse, Flamethrower, Ember, and hypnosis.

(**Note: that Vee needs to shift to the elemental form to create some of these moves**.)

**Pidgeot**

Title: Bird Pokémon

Gender: Male

Level: 62

Known Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister, FeatherDance, Agility, Wing Attack, Roost, Tailwind, Mirror Move, Air Slash, and Aerial Ace.

**Hitmonlee**

Title: Kicking Pokemon

Gender: Male

Level: 54

Known Moves: Double Kick, Revenge, Meditate, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick, Brick Break, Focus Energy, Feint, Hi Jump Kick, Mind Reader, Foresight, Blaze Kick, Endure, Mega Kick, and Close Combat.

**Lapras:**

Title: Transport Pokémon

Gender: Female

Level : 49

Known Moves: Water Gun, Growl, Surf, Sing, Mist, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard, Water Pulse, Body Slam, Rain Dance, Perish Song, Ice Beam, Brine, Safeguard, and Hydro Pump.

(**Note: Reasons why Red has Lapras as one of his weakest Pokemon is beacues it's the only Pokemon with a shell that he can ride on without using a boat. That and the name is quiet obvious why. )**

**So here's Red's Current Pokemon I just listed on the story. I'll try to update each Pokemon that he has through the bottom segment of a chapter.**


	6. Emotions and Adventure

**I don't own Pokemon. (I just wish)**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Place: Sinnoh Region**

* * *

**Emeragrove Town: The next day.**

Early the next morning Red was already up and looking at the things that Professor Oak sent. In the PC table there were five things on the table. The first four were Pokeballs and the last was the Pokemon Egg that Professor Oak kept for him for a few months now. First of he took three of the four Pokeballs and released the Pokemon from their capsule. In a flash of light three Pokemon were out.

The first Pokemon was a giant bird. It had brown feathers in the back and cream yellow in the front. In the Pokémon's head were four long feathers which were two pale yellow in the middle and the edge feathers were red.

The next Pokemon was a human-like Pokemon. The forearm and the legs were fitted with bracers. The head and body was a oval like shape with three fingers for the hands and three claws for toes.

The last Pokemon was a blue turtle shaped Pokemon. It had spikes on its back-shell, had a small tail with flippers for hands and feet. The head of the Pokemon had a large horn in the forehead and ears were curled.

Looking at his other three most used and powerful Pokemon, Red let them get use to their surrounding in the small PC room. After a few minutes of checking out the room the three Pokemon were now facing Red and waiting for instructions.

"Lapras, Pidgeot, and Hitmonlee. It's been a while hasn't it." Red said to the group.

Nodding at their trainer, Red continued. "The reason that you are here is for one, I would need you Lapras to be ready if need to be since I heard that Sinnoh had a Northern Part and separated with the main Region." Looking at his Pidgeot, "I need you Pidgeot to keep C busy and try to help get any flying type here to be just as fast if they ask you." Lastly, looking at his Human-like Pokemon, "I need you Hitmonlee to help Mr. Fuji here in the ranch with anything that has to do with lifting anything."

All three of the Pokemon nodded and the Pidgeot with the Lapras showed their affection to their trainer by hugging him with their necks.

With that done, Red took the Pokemon egg and the last Pokeball and search for the rest of the inhabitants in the ranch.

After walking from the PC room to the other rooms that he thought the rest of his team was and the care-takers were, but to his surprise they weren't there. Thinking that they had started the day early, Red went to the ranch backyard.

There he can see Mrs. Sato working with feeding his Pokemon and Mr. Sato setting up a solar panels that were going to be in the roof of the ranch. Meanwhile Mr. Fuji and Nixon were sitting in a bench just taking in the morning sun to their faces. Seeing that this was a perfect time, Red went to Mr. Fuji and Nixon for something important.

"Mr. Fuji, Nixon." Opening up his eyes, Mr. Fuji saw the importance in Red's eyes and by the looks of things it can either be good or bad.

"Yes, Red?"

"I need to give Nixon something Mr. Fuji."

The boy looked at the champion in wonder. After waiting for a while the boy and the old man just continue looking at Red.

"Yes, Red?"

"Oh. Sorry, I mean, I need you to go to the back to the house for something."

"Ah! You should have said so my boy. Now Nixon come with me, while Red you bring out what you need."

With that said, the three of them went back inside the ranch/Pokemon House. Here they stop at the living room. With that, Red took out the egg from his infinite bag. The look of interest in the boy and the old man was obvious.

"So, what's the Pokemon Egg for Mr. Red?" said the boy.

"Just Red, Mister makes me feel old," said the young man.

"I resent that Red," said the actual old man who was frowning.

"Anyways, as for why I showed you this egg. I want you Nixon to have it."

"WHAT! Really! I can have my own Pokemon egg! This is so cool! Thank you Mr. Red!" said the happy boy, while Red had his eye brows twitching for the Mister part.

"I need to let Mom and Dad know about this." With those words, the boy left the living room and left to find his parents to show them the Pokemon egg.

"You know Red; you never cease to amaze me with your generosity."

"I do try, Mr. Fuji. I do try."

"So, what did you want to talk about, Red.?"

This time the mood shifted. Instead of the happy moment the mood was tense and serious.

"Mr. Fuji I want you to meet someone."

"Oh," the old man raised this eyebrow. "Who might this someone be?"

"Well, I'll just show you." With that Red took out an Ultra ball that was from this morning. This was the Pokemon that not only beat most of his Pokemon when he was eleven, but it pushed C, his Charizard, to the absolute limit even in his Mega Form **(1). **

When the Pokeball open it revealed a bipedal Pokemon. The Pokemon had a white body from head to toe; its tail was Pink and long. Its face was in a serious position and the horns of ears that it had were radiating psychic powers.

Looking back to its trainer the Pokemon gave the man a once over look before the Mew clone nodded.

'_Hello, Red.'_

_'Hello, to you as well Mewtwo.'_

_'Why have you called me here for? You usually let me stay at Professor Oak's lab'_

_'Well, Mewtwo I have been keeping this along time now and I think you deserve better than to live not knowing how you came to be.'_

The atmosphere got colder there.

_'I am over my past already. Now that the Doc died I would never know the answer of the why and I don't want to.' said the Psychic-Type though his thoughts were to tense and powerful to be just how he normally talk through Psychic._

_'I wouldn't say he is dead yet.'_

Look up to his trainer he saw him looking at the old man behind him. The man was shaking and he had tears on his eyes. The man was about to fall, but Mewtwo caught him before the old timer would hurt himself.

_'Red, who is this man?' said Mewtwo while he put the old man to a couch in the living room._

_'That man that you are holding with Psychic is the man that created you from Mew's DNA.'_

In an instant, Mewtwo's eyes glowed red. Red knew that this would happen and knew that to stop him could be to hold the Pokemon down. So without any words said, Red tackled the Pokemon before he can do anything harmful to Mr. Fuji.

_'Get off! I need to get that man! He was the one who let me live in that hell! He was also the one who tried to make me into a weapon! Red, I said let GO!' The Psychic Pokemon was raging, it knew nothing now, but the rage it felt from all those times when he was held captive by Team Rocket in Cinabar Island. He remember the Doctor who said to have created him and now he was right here and helpless._

_'MEWTWO! Stop! How are you going to be different from Team Rocket if you kill the man! What would you gain?'_

_'I would gain justice for me and other pokémon that fell to his and Team Rockets plots. Now stand aside so I can finish the deeds!'_

"I said STOP!" Red finally shouted out loud.

This stop Mewtwo's rage and replace it with shock. The reason for this is because throughout the time he was training with Red and his Pokemon, he never did shout.

"Now would you listen to me!" Red said in a softer voice, but louder than his quiet voice.

Mewtwo looked at the trainer and nod.

"Good, now this man," pointing at Mr. Fuji. "Has something to say to you and you better listen to him."

Mr. Fuji who was just getting over his shock started to stutter.

"I-I-I' mm mm s-orry. I did mean to make you to be treated as a weapon to those maniacs called Team Rocket. I wanted nothing more, than continue on my work as a Pokemon researcher. So when they knew that I was creating a new technology for cloning those men took me and force me to make you." said the sobbing old man.

"Not only that, but I am so sorry to allowing you see and feel the pain that they put you through and if I wanted to I would have been willing to change time to not make you feel the pain." That's when the room became quiet and all the occupants took the silences solemnly.

'_I can't forgive you to what you did to the others, but I will forgive you to what you did to me. As for now Red, thank you and I'll be away for a while.'_

With that Mewtwo teleported and Red knew that he would be fixing this when Mewtwo comes back. As for now he had to comfort the Pokemon House owner.

"Mr. Fuji?"

"Yes Red? Mr. Fuji said with dead eyes.

"I know that you did a lot of bad things to those Pokemon that were in Cinnabar Island, but I want you to know that with you here, I am thankful for since you aided me with getting Mewtwo."

"No, Red. I should thank you. Now I may have peace in one thing and I have no regrets that I ask for that Pokémon's forgiveness," Mr. Fuji said though now his eyes were slightly happy.

"I'll let you think on your own Mr. Fuji." After saying those words Red left Mr. Fuji alone and to reflect to his memories.

* * *

**Three days later**

With the emotional days finally over and Mewtwo came back, Red could finally get ready to travel the Sinnoh Region. Now in the past few days he had been preparing for this and he even went to Sandgem Town and visited what was known as the research lab of Sinnoh. Luckily, while he was in Sandgem Town the researchers there for a guy named Professor Rowan was more than willing to upgrade his Pokedex in his Poke Reader. Meanwhile, with Mr. Fuji and Mewtwo the two of them were still silent to each other, though Mewtwo was more relax now than before. As for the rest of the people in the Ranch, the Sato family was quiet grateful to him and what he did to their son who was taking care of the Pokemon egg. His team on the other hand, is where now his problem lies.

_'I'm not going with you, G.' said the gentle Venusaur._

_'Me sleep.' (_**Do I really need to tell you who this is?)**

_'Yeah. G I'll stay as well, the water here feels nice and cold. Hmm. Water.' said his Blastoise._

_'I'm staying too G! I like my new home here!' said Vee._

_Looking at the four Pokemon in front of him. Red for all of his battle experienced he was confused for why four of his Pokemon wanted to stay in the Ranch._

_'Could you tell me why?' said the young man._

_This time instead of the four previous Pokemon said anything it was his Pikachu that spoke up._

_'They are staying because they knew that they wouldn't have fun if they battle other trainers.'_

_'What do you mean, Pika?'_

_'I'll answer for Pika for this G. The reason why the four of them are not willing to join is because we are champion level Pokemon. Should we fight other regular trainers, not only would it be boring since we can take them can take out our kin in a single hit. It would also be bad for those trainers and make them lose hope.' C his Charizard said._

_Seeing that his Pokemon actually had a good reason, Red contemplated on the idea._

_'So, why are you joining me with me then? And why are you joining me as well Pika?'_

_'Hah! The only reason that I am going with you instead of lazing around like that damn water balloon over there is because I beat all the flying-types here!' said his prideful flying-lizard._

_'Hey! I resent being called a water balloon!' _said an angry Blastoise which lead to their daily arguments. Which always gave Red a sweatdrop. For Pokemon as strong as these two, both can't get over their type arguments. Shifting his gaze to his Pikachu.

_'How about you Pika? Why are you joining me?'_

_'That's easy! I wanted to explore! That's why I wanted to go here at the first place!' said his excited Pikachu._

_'Well, at least you and I are excited to see this place,' Red said._

_'G, if you reach the Championship or anything like then you could call us.' said his gentle Venusaur._

_'I know Saur. I know.'_

_'Alright, C stop fighting with Bob and Pika come on we need to see the Sato family and Mr. Fuji before we leave. And Snor were is the Munchlax.'_

_'He said, he wanted some food and wants to show you something.' said the sleepy giant._

_'Tell him, if you see him that I am about to go so he better hurry.'_

_'Okay Zzzzz.'_

Chuckling, Red left the ranch area with not a balled Charizard and his Pikachu on his shoulder, and went to the Ranch house that he had been staying for two weeks and a half now. Entering through the back door he found everyone in the living room, waiting for him.

The first thing he noticed was that the Sato family had a box with them. Their son was the one who was holding the said box. Meanwhile, Mr. Fuji just stands there waiting.

"Ah! Red, I wanted to give you something," said Mr. Sato.

"Hm?"

With that Nixon, went up to red and presented him the box. When Red took hold of it, he noticed that everyone was looking at him intently. Opening the box, Red saw that it was new cloths. The first one he saw was that it was similar to his old cloths which were a white under-shirt, a red vest with high white collar, and blue trainer jeans. Though this set was different in color and some creativity. The shirt was pure black and had a hoodie to it. The red vest jacket was still the same though now instead of white collars it was black. Lastly the jeans were the ones that remain the same though they were not tight or to baggy**.(2)**

Over all the cloths were good and he liked the shirt hoodie as well.

"Uhm. Thank You." Red said quietly.

"You're welcome, Red. Though we wanted to also give you a Champion cape, but we ran out of time," Mr. Fuji.

"Wait. Champion Cape?" Red said confused. Surely these people wouldn't know that he was champion back at his world right.

"Yes! A champion cape. Mr. Fuji told us that you were the Champion of Kanto in your world," said Mrs. Fuji

Looking at the old man, who looked sheepish.

"I told them that we are from another world Red. And that you were the Champion of Kanto in our world."

Sign. Looking at the Sato family Red ask.

"So, how did you react to that and me being champion?

"Well, I was like cool an alien! Mom and Dad were like you're crazy Mr. Fuji before they spanked me for saying that Mr. Fuji was an alien! Then when Mr. Fuji said you were the Champion of Kanto, I was so happy! I finally met with a champion!" said the happy and excited child of the Sato family.

"Yes, what our son said is true. At first we were doubtful to what Mr. Fuji said about him being from another dimension. Now though with you here and how powerful your Pokemon are, there is no doubt that what he said is true," said Mr. Sato.

Signing again, Red finally looked at Mr. Fuji.

"I'll be off Mr. Fuji. I got everything I need with the upgrade version of the Pokedex here.

"Wait, Red I need to give you a present as well while you change." With that Mr. Fuji left to get the things he needed to give to Red and Red left to change. After a few minutes Red and Mr. Fuji returned.

"Here Red, these two gems and their keys are what remained of the projects that I did before I was taken, by team Rocket. These gems are supposed to evolve certain Pokemon to the fullest though I never had a subject to test it on except for you and your Charizard. Maybe you can figure it out for me**.(3)"**

"Sure, Mr. Fuji." Red said quietly remembering the Battle of Mewtwo at Cerulean Cave.

"If that is all, then I will leave now."

"Oh! Also Red look for the Pokemon League here in this Region it will help you. Additionally to join the Pokemon league, you must sign up to it in a Pokemon center."

"Sure."

With that Red left the ranch house and on the road to go to his journey.

"Munchlax!"

Turning around, Red saw the Munchlax from the woods running at him and before he knew it the Munchlax tackled him.

"Yeah. What is Munchlax." Red said with a ragged voice.

"Munch, Munchlax, Lax, Munch," said the Big Eater Pokemon while waving it's arms and pointing at one of Red's Pokeball.

"So, you want to join?"

"Munch." the Pokemon nodded.

Red took out one of his Pokeballs and softly struck it to the Munchlax and before he even began his journey he had his first Pokemon to capture.

**AN: Woo! I am done and dead tired.**

**Anyways on with the Highlights.**

**(1) Mega Evolution is Possible considering that I am using Pokemon Origin and the Pokemon games as the background with the Anime. As for Charizard is the only known Pokemon in Red's team currently that knows how to Mega evolve****.**

**(2) For the Picture of Red look at my Profile and there should be a link with Red and his Pokemon. Though just imagine with Red having a hoodie, but not wearing it. (The hoodie is there for a reason.**

**(3) Guess on what the Two Mega stones (gems) are.**

**So this is Chapter 5 of Red's Multiverse Travel.**

**So Peace out and stay SuperCool.**


	7. Jubilife, Battles, and Fossil

**I don't own Pokemon. (I just wish)**

**I know this is short, but that's what I get for sleeping on Ideas. So Yeah.**

**Now on with the show.**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Place: Sinnoh Region**

**One week Later**

In a course of a week Red had started his new adventure in Sinnoh. He was now officially a trainer ready for the Pokemon League here in Sinnoh. To start of his journey he went to Jubilife City since apparently this was a crossroad in Sinnoh for all trainers. Along the way though Red was training his Munchlax and a apparently from what Pika said it didn't want to evolve at all. So with Red being a trainer and already having Snorlax he gave Eating Pokemon a Everstone for safe keeping.

Flying to Jubilife City had a few ups and downs. The ups were that he can see all of Sinnoh from up the sky and that he gets to see the different flying-types that were here in Sinnoh including those Ghost-Flying type called Drifloon and their evolve form Drifblim. The downs for flying was that his Charizard always compete with a Staraptor or in some case Staravia that pass by. This resulted to a mad Pika and a annoyed Red.

Meanwhile, when at the evening Red would usually set up dinner, while his Pokemon play around. After dinner though that's when the night challenge begin. So every other night Red, usually look for night Pokemon and getting his Munchlax to fight with it. The reason for this was for the Munchlax to be powerful and also be more alert like his Snorlax (when it wasn't being lazy). As for Pokemon that he capture Red had caught a female Starly that for some reason tried to fight C and lost. Later the same female Starly came back tried to fight C again and lost just as badly, so to get over this problem Red just caught the stubborn female Starly.

Lastly another Pokemon that he caught was by some accident was a Gible. While he was in route 206 when he was resting his Charizard and training his Sinnoh Pokemon the Gible came out from its borrow and started to fight with C. While that was happening Pika was just laughing at the whole scene and the large fire-flying Lizard just ignored the small Dragon-ground type. The small dragon type actually attracted the fire type's attention when it power up Dragon Claws which was an impressive move considering that C had the same move. After the 'fight' the victor was his Charizard who just hit the Gible with it's tail and got Red his third Pokemon in Sinnoh.

So, now with Red in Jubilife City, he finds himself just wandering around. Here Red visited Jubilife's main TV station. Like Johto's Radio Tower, Jubilife City's TV station was a place to visit for trainers. Inside the TV station were broadcasting many TV shows, from Food commercials to the Pokemon League announcement. While he was in the station he manage to figure out who the current of Champion of Sinnoh was, which was a woman named Cynthia. As for the rest of the things he did in Jubilife City, he went to Pokemon Center and got himself registered for a the Pokemon League.

Sitting in one of the lunges in the Pokemon center Red thought of what to do next.

'_G! Look at this!' _said his hyper active Pikachu.

In the Pokemon's hand was a magazine of different Pokemon and multiple Ribbons. The main title of the Article said **Pokemon Contest.**

'_Yeah. Pika what about Pokemon Contest.'_

_'Well, can we try one. It said in the paper that their is a contest here in Jubilife City.'_

_'I knew that teaching you how to read was trouble sum, but tell me why first?'_

_'Well, ever since we meet with that Ruby guy back in Hoenn it gave me something to do if I wasn't fighting. That and its a good inspiration to make combos in.' The Mouse Pokemon said sheepishly._

_'You know, I am never good at doing this Contest right?'_

_'I know, but can we just try it every once in a while.'_

Thinking over it, Red had no problem about joining contest. The only problem with it his for some reason he can make his Pokemon battle ready, but beauty ready. Sure he manage to pass the preliminary rounds were you present your Pokemon to the judge, but when it comes to battles, that when he had trouble. Though he did won a ribbon once, but that was it, just once.

Looking at his Pikachu, who stared back at him.

'_For now let's get ourselves the bagdes first then with the contest. But I will go and sign up myself, but I will not participate in the Grand Festival, that's Ruby's job.'_

The Pikachu deflated for a bit, but went happy after knowing that they will be in a Pokemon contest. As for now watching it would be fine.

* * *

**Next day**

After staying in Jubilife City for the past few days, Red decided to take a lead to Oreburgh City, though his Pikachu wanted to stay and watch the Jubilife Pokemon Contest which was happening right after they left for route 203. Now on the road again, Red continued to explore the wonders of Sinnoh. During his walk, he manage to find a Shinks in the tall grass, Kricketot in the trees and Bidoofs in the forest. Now that he was half way he w-

"Hey, you with the hoodie!"

Stopping, Red saw a teenager with purple hair, black eyes, and a permanent scrowl in his face. He had on a blue high collared jacket with black trainer pants. He was staring at Red and by the looks of his scrowl, he wan't happy.

"I challenge you in a Pokemon battle."

Looking at his Pikachu, Red saw it nod its small head. Shifting his gaze to the trainer and his eyes now glowing red, he said.

"Sure."

Immediately after, both trainers took out their Pokemon. With the challenger it was revealed as a Chimchar, while Red took out Starley.

"Chimchar use Ember!"

'_Dodge and use quick attack.' _Red said through his Pokemon.

Starley hearing what his trainer said telepathically did just as what Red said. Dodging the fire move and when the Chimchar was out of breath, the flying-type took a good hit to the fire-type. Even though the Chimchar was hit it still continued and waited for its trainer.

"Hah! Your Pokemon doesn't even listen to you. How pathetic."

Meanwhile, Red's Pikachu was laughing. To think any Pokemon of Red won't listen to him. Hah! In all of Pika's travel with Red, all Pokemon in Red's team who had a grudge to Pokemon trainer would later obey Red. Not because they like him, but because he makes them stronger and that they respect.

"Now Chimchar, flame-wheel and toast that bird."

'_Starley, use Quick Attack to dodge it and fly high. When he can't reach you dive and use wing attack,' said the Kanto Champion through his mind-link with Starly._

Again following through the command that her trainer gave. Starley flew up high and evaded the fire-type using quick attack to improve the dodge capability. When it flew high enough that the Chimchar can't reach and was running out of steam, Red nodded to the bird which took it as the sign to follow through with Wing Attack. The Chimchar who was out of flames from using flame wheel to long and leaving it self open, resulted to the wing attack being successful and knocking the fire-type out.

"Chimchar get up!" said the purple head trainer, but when he saw that the Pokemon was completely down it capsuled it back to its Pokeball. With the monkey sealed, the trainer sneered at Red.

"Let's continue! Elekid!" said the even more scrowning trainer.

"Gible."

When both Pokemon were out, the Eleckid had a smirk to it's face and was rolling it's arm generating electricity. Meanwhile, Red's Gible was staring at the the electric-type wondering why it would store up electric energy is electric-attacks won't harm him.

'_G, is that Elekid dumb?'_

_'Why do you say that Gibs?'_

_'Well, it's storing up electricity, when it's fighting me a ground-type,' said the Gible. Meanwhile, Red was actually interested as well._

_'Maybe your right Gibs, this Elekid is dumb,' Red said with a sweatdrop. He never though he would see a dumb Pokemon before._

"Elekid use Brick Break!"

'_Gibs use Dragon Claw and intercept that Elekid.'_

With those moves both Pokemon where stuck in a duel between a powerful Brick Break and just as powerful Dragon Claw.

"Elekid use thunder while its in front of you."

Sweatdropping Red just though of how stupid this kid was.

"Use Dragon Rage."

When the Elekid was about to use thunder, the Gible was already using Dragon Rage and from such a close distance the Elekid was no match. Before the purple head trainer knew it his Elekid was down and he was on his last Pokemon.

"Ursaring, come out and finish this weirdo!" said the en rage teen.

Meanwhile, Red who was used to respectful trainer, didn't take it well. So with powerful glowing red eyes, the Champion sent in Pika.

"Hump! You think that weak Pikachu would beat my Ursaring, you have no idea how powerful my Pokemon are."

"Now, Ursaring use hammer arm on that Pikachu."

"Volt tackle," said the red eyed champion.

In a time span of a second the Ursaring was down and out before it can even reach the Pikachu. While Pika was on it's stomach looking triumphant and it's cheeks sparking with power.

_'Good job Pika.'_

_'Hah! No one could make fun of your face, but me Red! Hah!'_

_'Whatever Pika. Just get off the Ursaring'_

With that Pika jump off the down Ursaring and the trainer just looked at Red, before taking his Pokemon with him.

"Hmph! I knew that Pokemon I had were weak, but you are weaker." with that the trainer left with more scrown that he normally had.

This left Red alone in the middle of Route 203, thinking how that teen reminded him of Silver, the Kid that always fights with Ethan. Before long, Red just shrug that as a coincidence and left finish Oreburgh City and it's gym. On the other hand his Pikachu had something to say.

_'Hey, G."_

_'Yes Pika.'_

_'That kid's name is Paul, by the way.'_

_'Hm. How do you know that?'_

_'That Elekid of his said, "Sorry, Paul!" before it was knockout by Gibs.'_

_'Paul, Huh.'_

* * *

**Next Day Evening**

After a two days worth of travel Red was closing in on Oreburg City. Along the way he had his three Sinnoh Pokemon to train with either C or Pika. The code name that the three Pokemon gave those two were Sadist, Crazy, and Pain. For Red they named him slave driver and brute. Even though the three called them all those names, the results were good. For Starley it was past it's evolving stage and for the Gible it was only an inch from really evolving. The Munchlax now started to show smaller amount of fat, though it still eat a lot.

Now, with Red he was looking at his Pokemon from here. He manage to set up camp with C his Charizard and while that was happening, he set up food for himself and his Pokemon. For now eating was on their mind and nothing will stop them from it.

Just after eating, Red noticed that Pika was missing.

_'Hey, C? Where is Pika?'_

_'He said he heard something and investigated it,' _said the large Charizard.

'_Well I'll check for him, while you guard the rest of the team.'_

_'Sure.'_

With that Red left for the direction to the woods considering that it was the only place that he saw his Pikachu didn't explore yet. While walking to the woods, Red noticed that most of the Pokemon here were curious at seeing a trainer in these parts of the woods. He saw multiple Budews looking at him curiously, Kricketots chirping happily, a Seedot sitting on a tree and sleeping. He was new to all this things and every time his Poke Reader turns on the Pokemon data were already available to him even though he only knew what the Pokedex told him. Before long he heard a noise.

"Pika ~ chu!"

When he saw a flash of lightning from a few dozen yards ahead of him. Running quickly he saw that his Pikachu was inside a hole and was using lightning attack and Iron tail to break through a rock.

'_Hey, Pika. What's going on.'_

_'G! Your here! I need help in getting this rock.'_

Red immediately, jump in the hole though the hole was deeper than he expected it to be. Hitting his feet on the ground he had to sooth it for a bit.

_'Sorry, G. I for got to tell you the hole is a bit deep.' _

_'You think,' said an irritated trainer._

_'So, what's this rock got to do with anything.'_

_'Well, look at the rock. What does it look like to you.'_

Indeed, Red did look at the rock, but unlike any rock it had two hill like bumps on its front surface, the lower bump was larger than the higher bump. Over all it looked like a giant acorn was fossilized.

_'You think it's a Pokemon, G?'_

_'Probably, we will just ask if we find a fossil guy won't we?'_

With that Red and Pika left the hole and started to walk back to Red walked while his Pikachu held on to his head.

'So, Pika why did you run off.'

_'I was looking for something when I saw the hole on the ground. When I saw that rock, I thought it was a fossil, so I tried to pull the rock out. When that didn't work I started to destroy the rock around it to get it free. That's when you arrive.'_

_'That's it.'_

_'Yeah.' Yawned the Pikachu._

_'Tired?'_

_'Uh-huh. Using thunderbolt and Iron tail together is hard and made me sleepy.'_

Chuckling, only Pika would think of using thunderbolt to try break through rocks and ground, though it did had some effect.

_'Sleep now Pika.'_

_'Sure, G.' _Not even a second past and the Pikachu fell asleep on top of Red's head, while said trainer chuckled again.

After chuckling about his Pikachu, Red looked at the fossilized rock in his hands. He wondered what Pokemon this fossil will make this time.

**AN: So Yeah.**

**The Gible is their for one reason. Garchomp. As for the Starley and Munchlax those are Sinnoh Pokemon that Red is collecting. Though those are things that I have currently in my Pokemon Platinum (when I was just in the first three gym badge). **

**As for Paul showing up. Their is a reason why I want him to be here. That reason is to get defeated by Red. This dude has no respect to Pokemon and way crueler than Silver. Also I will continue on letting Red defeat him when he shows up. Though it would give Red some ways to continue on Evolving his Pokemon.**

**As for Ash and his companions, like I said, they won't meet till like the Battle Dimension season in Pokemon. So anytime from here to all those times, you will just have to wait. As for his and Red's battles, this would happen I would guess just after team Galactic is beaten, but before the Lily of the Valley Conferences.**

**Red's Sinnoh Pokemon**

**Gibs (Gible)**  
**Title: Land Shark Pokémon**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 27**  
**Known Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack,Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Slash, Dragon Claw, and Endure.**

**Starly**  
**Title: Starling Pokémon**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Level: 19**  
**Known Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Wirlwind, Gust, Endevor, and Double Team.**

**Munchlax**  
**Title: Big Eater Pokémon**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 25**  
**Known Moves: Tackle, Metronome, Odor Sleuth, Defense Curl, Amnesia, Lick, Recycle, Screech, Stockpile, Brick Break, and Secret Power.**


	8. Oreburg City

**I don't own Pokemon. (I just wish)**

**Yeah it's me again. This time I tried to make it my longest and guess what it is.**

**Now on with the show.**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Place: Sinnoh Region**

**Oreburg City**

When describing Oreburg City, one would say that it would be a factory city. This is not further than the truth. Oreburg City was a coal mining City, it had large factories and mines located near a large mountain. Shops and building side by side with mining machinery, and everywhere a person goes he or she would see, different type of ores, such as coal, steel, Iron, and many more.

Here we find a unhappy Red and a disgusted Pika. The reason being that, with all of the mining in the city, the pollution was high. Both Pokemon and Trainer smell the burning of coal in their nostrils, the sweat of construction workers still lingers, and the cramp streets were not helping it either.

For both Red and Pika, this place was a nightmare for a pokémon not belonging to ground, rock, or steel types. The trainer was so used to Kanto and Johto for their clean air that this was unbearable. Not only that, but even Pewter city the home of Kanto Rock-type gym was completely better than this. In short the place that he was on now was horrendous to their point of view, though the question remain of why would a gym be settle here?

Trying to block sound of machinery and the pollution, both Red and his mouse Pokemon left to find the gym in this dump. While moving around the crowded city, Red noticed that the people here just batted an eye to all the construction work and mining work. This meant that the people in this city were already used to this environment.

_'Gah! G! I can't take this place anymore. Let's just go,' said Pika._

_'I know Pika, just hold it in for a bit. We need to find the gym and challenge the guy. After that, I have to give him a piece of my mind.' said an irate Red._

This place was terrible. Mt. Silver was a better place to put a gym than here. The reason being is that in Mt. Silver the underground water spring created a warm sensation. While here you have to worry about breathing and health issues.

Though as for now since, people were not complaining about it, so he can't do anything because of this.

'Maybe, this is only their livelihood, but it might just be me,' thought the trainer.

After a while walking and trying to find gym, Red finally saw the Pokemon Center in the mine city. So without any other thought, but to check his Pokemon first before any battle, Red went for the Pokemon Center. Here the young man manages to talk Nurse Joy about something.

"Nurse Joy, I have a question," Red asked. The Nurse was treating his Pokemon and checking for any problems while Red was just over looking everything.

"Yes," the busy nurse asked.

"Do you not smell the pollution outside," said Red.

This actually shocks the nurse. To find a trainer that can smell the pollution in Oreburg City was remarkable to say the least.

"Yes, young man. There is pollution out there, but in small dose of amounts. But to actually here you say that you can smell it is a shocker. Usually a trainer won't notice considering that the winds from the neighboring mountain help lighten it."

"I see."

"Though, do not worry about the air in the building, all of them have sensitive filters to allow Pokemon to live in a more peaceful and less polluted area."

"... Nurse Joy, where is the gym of this City," said Red. He kind of felt stupid for asking that question, but he seriously can't find in the city at all.

"Oh! The gym is located near the mines. The gym leader is a miner you see and he usually mine before any battles," Nurse Joy said finish up with her work on Red's Pokemon.

"Now, here you go. Have a nice day," said the pink haired woman.

"Thank You," said the trainer softly before he left to find the gym.

Walking out of the Pokemon Center, Red left to find the Oreburg City mines, though this time Pika was in his ball rather than in the slightly Polluted air. Just as what Nurse Joy had said the Gym really was located near the mines and even looks like a mine as well. The gates of the gym were inside a cave and blocking everything from view.

When Red saw this, he at least had to congratulate the gym leader for making his gym be creative. Walking inside the cave building, Red immediately saw that the gym leader looking bored almost as much as he was back home. Though now when he saw him come in it was a different story.

"Ah! A challenger! This is good, I was getting anxious there for a moment. Volkner saying that no trainer would come to my gym! Hah!" said the gym leader. Meanwhile Red and the Referee sweatdrop at the Gym leader. After that moment the referee asked Red.

"So, what's your name?"

"Red"

"Just Red? Really how about the place you live."

"Emeragrove Town."

"Thanks. So the battle between Red the challenger and Roark the gym leader is about to begin. Each side can have three pokémon and the battle is over if all the Pokemon of either side are defeated. In addition only the challenger is allowed to do any substitutions," said the Referee, while Red got ready on his side of the battle arena at the same time shifting his hat a bit.

Both Red whose eyes started to grow red and Roark got ready and held out their Pokeballs.

"Let the battle begin!" said the Referee.

"Geodude on come out!"

"Munchlax," said Red while manually opening Munchlax Pokeball.

Both the ground and normal type look at each other, waiting for their trainer's command.

"Geodude use rollout on Munchlax."

'_Munchlax wait for the Geodude to hit you and then hold on to it while following up with Brick Break.' Red said through the mind-link._

Meanwhile, Roark was looking confused on what was going on in the battle field. He was wondering why his opponent was doing anything and before he saw his Geodude hit the Munchlax. But to his surprise the Munchlax held on and was actually holding on to the Geodude. That's when he saw the Munchlax's hand glow. He knew this move and if he didn't get Geodude out then his Pokemon was done for.

"Geodude shake of Munchlax and dodge that move!" Roark shouted, but it was of no used. The Munchlax was already in mid-swing when he said this.

BOOOM!

The area of where the two Pokemon where on was now covered in a dust cloud. And when it cleared Roark saw his that his Pokemon was actually stuck on the gym floor, but luckily the Geodude was just knockout and had no other scars.

"Geodude could not continue. The challenger's Pokemon wins!" said a awestruck Referee. To actually see a battle that took out Roark's Pokemon in a single hit.

"Heh. Your good Red." said the rock-type specialist. "To have your Pokemon know Brick Break and use it on my own. Impressive."

"Thanks."

"Though I do wonder how you manage to make your Munchlax to counter rollout like that. Heck! You didn't even say a word."

"I did," said the trainer.

"What? What do you mean you did?" said a confused gym leader.

"I did talk to my Pokemon though not through speaking, but through here," Red said while pointing to his head.

"Amazing! So you're Psychic!" said Roark

"Not precisely, but close enough. I have a bond with my Pokemon that makes us partly in synch."

"Huh. Bonds you say." Roark said while looking at one of his Pokeballs. "Anyways continue on Ref. This match has to finish up."

"Onix your turn!" When Roark said those words he threw a pokeball out and pop up a powerful looking Onix.

_'How about it Munchlax. One more time.'_

_'Sure, but can I have food after. I'm hungry.'_

Chuckling Red nodded to the Referee that he will still use Munchlax.

"The second round is going to commence with Red's Munchlax and Roark's Onix... NOW BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Onix don't get close to that Munchlax and hit it with double-edge. With that Onix tail whip back and tried to aim at the smaller Pokemon.

_'Munchlax metronome. Hopefully this would work_.' Red knew that the there was a good chance of Earthquake in Metronome since it depends on what area you are. Though it was random at times it would be a different move.

With that command, Munchlax fingers started to move side to side. Meanwhile the slow Onix was just about to hit it. But was stop when the metronome worked, but instead of Earthquake it gave out a protected barrier.

'Huh? Protect. Never thought it would happen in here,' though Red.

"You got luckily Red. But it's time to take that Munchlax out. So, Onix use Slam full power!"

'_Munchlax, this is a suicide mission, but you can do this. I need you to power up Brick Break and Slam hits you return it with the fully powered Brick Break'_

Munchlax did wait, though reluctantly. Meanwhile the Onix slammed into to him almost immediately, but the Munchlax manage to use the force of the slam to use Brick Break on the Onix which lead the Munchlax flying in one direction and the Onix in another. The Onix actually hit the wall of the gym before it stopped, while Munchlax was skidding on the gym's rocky floor.

The referee waited for both Pokemon to move and stand, but only Munchlax was the only one that was standing.

"Winner by knockout is Red!"

When the Munchlax heard that it sat down on its butt and tried to catch its breath. The body slam was strong, but he was at least happy he survive. Getting hit by C's tail was really helpful even though it wasn't over powered at all.

"Your Pokemon are interesting Red. For a Munchlax that Pokemon is powerful. Though by the looks of it, the Munchlax won't last any more hits." Roark said with a critical eye.

'_Come back Munchlax. Your done for now.'_

_'Yay. Food and dreams. Uh.' _the Munchlax thought back before it was back to its ball.

Now with Munchlax of the Field, Red was now it was up either Gibs or Starley. He can't let C or Pika go here. It would be too much of a hassle to try and explain the powerful force of both those Pokemon. That and both would complain that the battle was to weak for them to even join in.

"Last Pokemon for me Red, though this is my strongest Pokemon. "

"Come on out Cranidose!'

"Your turn Gibs," said the young Champion.

When the Head Butt Pokemon showed up, Red activated his Poke Reader to get information from his Pokedex about it.

"'Cranidose, A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts.'"

'Huh, a fossil Pokemon huh. At least I know that it's at least a rock-type.' Red thought.

"Are you ready!" Roark said which was given a nod from Red.

"Alright, Cranidose Pursuit on the Gilbe and follow it up with Head butt."

'_Gibs, Sand attack when that fossil comes at you then dodge before it hits you with that head butt.'_

The two Pokemon did just as their trainers commanded with Cranidose getting close to the Gible for Pursuit, while the Gible waited. When the two Pokemons colided the Cranidose manage to get Gibs with Pursuit, but mess up with the head butt when Gibs threw sand at its eyes and dodge the incoming attack.

'Gibs power up Dragon Claw and use Slash vertically on Cranidose.'

With that the Dragon-Ground type did just as what Red said, though it was a bit slow.

Meanwhile, Roark saw that his rock-type was clawing it's eyes off from the sand with it's hands. He manage to see that the dragon-type move was going more than likely knockout his Pokemon.

"Cranidose, hurry! Once your eyes clear dodge and use head butt again!"

With those words the formally fossilized Pokemon started to rub faster and manage see for a bit.

Back with Red and Gibs both saw that the gym leader's Pokemon was starting to see better, but it wasn't fast enough. With a charge, the Gible again aimed for the rock-type. But to Red's amazement the Cranidose manage to dodge one hand of Gibs while the other hand hit.

The rock-type was hurt from the hit. Though it was still able to battle.

"Alright, Cranidose use Ancient Power on GIble."

In a swift motion Cranidose stored up power and unleashed it through a rock and hit Gibs with a direct hit. But the Gible was still fine even with the powerful rock move.

"Again Cranidose use Ancient Power!"

_'Gibs, use Dragon Claw and break that roc,' said Red._

When both Pokemon moves collide with Cranidose throwing a floating rock and Gibs cutting it with Dragon Claw.

Boom!

A dust cloud filled the gym field.

"Cranidose! Be alert!"

'_Perfect. Now Gibs, use this dust cloud to your advantage. I want you to power up Dragon Claw and start to walk to the opponent side. Once you see the rock-type in your keen sight I want you to give it a good powerful hit,' Red thought to Gibs._

_'Yeah. Here I go.'_

With that Gibs started to power up Dragon Claws and moved closer to the anxious rock-type. Slowly, but surely the dust cloud left. Roark who saw this started to look for the Gible, but he was already to late. When the dust cloud started to dissipate, the keen eye of the land shark Pokemon started to see his opponent. Before the Pokemon or the trainer could react, a powerful Dragon Claw was slashed through the rock-type sending back a few feet before hitting a rock. This left the rock-type unconscious on the rocky floor.

The Referee who saw this at the nick of time called the match off.

"Winner by knock out is Red the challenger!"

Roark who just balled his Pokemon looked at it and said, "Good-job Cranidose, you deserve this rest."

Red on the other land looked at his happy Gible who was dancing around in its small feet and was talking about being the best. This gave Red a good chuckle.

Roark who saw Red chuckle went to him carrying the case for the winner of the Oreburg City Badge.

"Here you go Red, as winner of Oreburg City's Gym I present you, the Coal Badge." said the defeated gym leader.

"Thanks."

"No, I should thank you. You gave me a challenge of becoming stronger, that and you proved Volkner wrong, that prick! Anyways if you need anything, about rock-types I am here."

"I have a Fossil." Red said considering it a right time to ask for direction to restore this fossil.

"What! Show me!" said an excited gym leader.

Taking out from his infinite bag the fossil, Red saw the stars in the gym leader's eyes. It reminded him of fan-girls back home.

"Remarkable, this is the Armor fossil. I never thought I would see another one."

"Another one?" asked Red.

"Yes, my father had one and it was restored here at Oreburg City that made. The pokemon inside is called a shieldon which would later evolve into Bastiodon."

"Where can I revive this?"

"Luckily, you are not far from the restorer area. You just have to go to the Mining Museum here in Oreburg City to restore the Pokemon. The researcher's there should be more than willing to."

"Thanks," said Red though now it was quieter considering that he was contemplating about should he ask where this Museum was..

"Your welcome, as for now I should go check the mines." With that the Referee and Roark left to check the Oreburg mines and Red leaving for the Museum. Though before he left, Roark was sure he saw Red had red eyes when they were battling. 'Meh. It was just the heat of the moment. Though I have to contact the rest of the gym leader and tell him about this trainer. To think a real Psychic trainer.'

The Museum was easy to spot considering that it was farther away from the mines and the place was neater than the City itself. Walking inside, he saw a researcher in the counter looking bored as ever.

"Excuse me," Red said.

"Yes, what can I help you with Sir?" said the researcher.

"I need to revive a Pokemon fossil."

"A pokémon fossil you say! Well I could help you with that! Now you just have to wait though it takes a day or so to revive a Pokemon to its full health. I would recommend staying in the Pokemon Center and coming back here you would like, sir."

"That would be fine." Red said taking out the Armor Fossil and leaving it to the excited researcher. Meanwhile he went back to the Pokemon Center to get his team check out and rent a room there as well.

* * *

**Next Day**

When morning arrives in Oreburg City, Red was up feeding his Pokemon and getting ready to go to the Museum. The feeling of getting a ancient Pokemon of that rarity was what Red's job here at Sinnoh for. Which was record as much data as you can on a specific Pokemon.

'Alright guys and girls for now let's get this started and leave this polluted place.'

'YEAH!' cheered his Pokemon who where more than willing to leave this place and never come back.

With that Red balled all of his Pokemon including his Pikachu who didn't want to breath in polluted air. Checking out briskly from the Pokemon Center, Red took a jog to the Mining Museum. When reaching there he saw the same researcher, looking at him though instead of boredom he was a little, bit happier.

"Ah! it's you! We manage to revive your fossil last night and put it in a Pokeball. Now all you need is pay the fine for reviving the Pokemon and the Pokeball."

Agreeing to this Red paid for the Pokemon and Pokeball which didn't even put a dent in his saving or scratch it even. So now with a new Pokemon he would set off to the next gym.

Reaching in the middle of Oreburg City, he saw a teen about the same age as that Paul kid with a Pikachu on his shoulder. With him was a ten, eleven, maybe twelve year old girl with a Piplup on her arms, while a tall man that reminded Red of Brock the gym leader of Pewter city was there as well. Though unlike the people who live here, they looked confused on where they were going. Seeing that they need help, he went over to them.

"Hey, Ash, maybe we can ask someone on where the gym is before we start looking for anywhere," said the Hispanic looking man.

"Yeah Ash, we still need to go the Pokemon Center to so we can treat our Pokemon," the girl said.

"Maybe your right, Dawn, Brock." said the boy named Ash.

"The gym's near the mines."

All three of them turned to man in his early twenties looking at them. He wore a pure black shirt with a hoodie on it and his hat was covering the top part of his face. He had on an open red vest jacket with black high collars. Lastly he had black jeans that were neither to tight or baggy.

"Uhm. Mister, where's the mines," said the girl which Red presume was called Dawn.

"It's just north of here. Near that mountain." Red said and pointing at the mountain which the city lies on.

"Thanks Mister!" said an energetic Ash. While running to get to the gym, Ash remembered his manners and tried to ask for the stranger's name, but when he turned around he saw that the man was gone.

"Huh, he just left?" When the group saw Ash turn around they to tried to find the stranger, but he disappeared.

Meanwhile, Red riding on his Charizard was now flying past route 203 and heading for his next gym battle, not knowing that he met someone important.

**AN: Suck it I'm done.**

**My arm and fingers hurt right now. I can't feel anything.**

**Anyways, Red has now started on collecting gym badges. With one down and a new Pokemon with him, what else would he find in this travel of his?**

**And yup. You guess it. Red met with Ash, but Ash doesn't know his counterpart's name. Though like I said I won't let them fight yet, but they have double battles together if I can figure out when.**

**Just to keep it straight, Red is older than Ash, Seriously Ash went from what like 16 or 17 years old to 10 at Unova. How does that even happen? Time Machine much.  
**

**Also watching the Anime is painful. Ash and his mistakes just make me want to cry.**

**But yeah for now that's it.**


	9. Gift

**Sup. I'm back. So just in case people didn't know the only way for me to see if people like this story is if people actually leave a review of what they think. As for the total amount of reviews that I am having it's just sad. So, add more reviews please so I can actually see who likes this story or not. Also if you review please be honest about it. I would see if I can improve the things you asked or not.**

**Second, just so people know English is my third language so I am really doing my best to write this story. So don't complain to much about my grammar, though I try to use Microsoft Word to help edit my work. As for now I am trying to improve my grammar and spelling so you just have to wait.**

**Lastly, is it just me or did Ash's Pikachu gets weaker every new region. Seriously his Pikachu should be at least be at the level nineties or one hundred by now. So, if you got an idea why tell me. As Ash's age the creator of Pokemon just mess it up so I won't comment their I gave up at the beginning of the Unova series.**

**So, yeah. That's all for my own thoughts.**

**I don't own Pokemon. (I just wish)**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Place: Sinnoh Region**

**Floaroma Town**

It has been a few days since Red fought in the Oreburg City gym. He not only won it with only using his Sinnoh Pokemon, but he manages to obtain a fossilized Pokemon as well. Now with a newly equipped rock-steel type, Red was on his way to get his second gym badge. Flying back to Jubilife City was Pika's idea to see the main attraction of the Jubilife City Contest match. Here the Pikachu saw different types of Pokemon trying to be their best, even though some of the moves there wasn't worth watching like a one trainer trying to make Splash beautiful. This gave Red and his team sweatdrop at the trainer's foolishness. Who would show a Magikarp using Splash in a Pokemon Contest anyway?

Also while they were in Jubilife City, they manage to get a explorer's view of the SInnoh Underground. Appareantly, the miners of Oreburg City were also using said undergrounds to mine in, but the explorer said that some of the underground carry high minerals and stones that would make any person richer than gold. He also said that some of the caves in Sinnoh can lead to the Underground. Lastly, the explorer stated that fossils from different regions usually are found there as well though it was rare to find one.

For now Red was entering through Floaroma Town and after exploring route 204 from the tall grass and forest to the Ravage Path, he could proudly say that walking there was a bad idea. The reason being was that most of the trainers he passed by were either young trainers and barley knew how to use Pokemon or that they were just wanting experiences. As for the Pokémon in route 204 was almost common with route 203 though he did found a Gyarados in one of the ponds while passing through. What kind of idiot would allow a Gyarados in a small pond like that?

Speaking of Pokemon, Red had manage to evolve his Starly and his Gible. Now the newly evolve Staravia and Gabite were again constantly pounded on by Red's training. The reason being was that if he used his time properly, Red saw that in every evolution his Pokemon gets the more proud they were. So to break that habit off them, he put them into the meat grinder again forcing them to understand that they were not indestructible. His Staravia was pushed to its absolute limit with his Charizard, while his Gabite was beaten by his Pikachu to keep both of them and humble. Now both his Pokemon were willing to trainer more from Red and so train they did. He forced his Gabite to work on its speed on land while training it for using Dig to be more powerful. As for his Staravia, he let C, supervise its movement and to force the Staravia to conserve energy by limiting attack movement for precision that will knockout opponents. In short C was training the Staravia to capitalize on the use of critical hits and sustaining no damage from any recoiling attacks.

As for his Munchlax, the eating Pokemon just laughed at his companions' demise. Though it still had training with Red, it was less intense than the others and the Pokemon was actually happy for that. Lastly his new Pokemon, Shieldon was more of a loner type of Pokemon. It didn't talk much, but it thought a lot, when talking telepathy to Red, when the trainer showed it the ability. As for the gender of the Pokemon, it was female apparently, though it wasn't obvious at first until she head butt the trainer for his incompetence.

With Red in Floaroma Town, he again needed to go to the Pokemon Center to let his Pokemon rest and him to get a bath. Seriously, after three days of travel he needs to take a bath. Though he covered it up by change cloths every other day, but swimming in rivers didn't always mean that you're completely 'clean.' So when finding the Pokemon Center, Red saw that it would always had a red roof so it was easier here to find considering that the town barely had any tall buildings. After searching for a few minutes Red finally found it in the center of town, and from there he went it to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy?" Red asked the busy Nurse who was on her computer.

"Could I check out a room and could you check my Pokemon out for me."

"Sure, I can do that, I just need you to leave it here on this tray right here," said the pink haired nurse who was now multi-tasking and barely caught Red in her line of sight. Taking out a key, she gave it to Red while he automatically used his money to pay for the room and left his Pokemon to the nurse's care.

Going to the room that his key was labeled to, Red was already taking off his cloths and heading straight to the shower in the bathroom. As of now he didn't care about his work here in Sinnoh. The only thing on his mind was how good the hot water was and how the water just kept on coming in a steady pace. Also now that he thought about it, he also needs to check up on Mr. Fuji and the group back at the Ranch. And he also needs to talk to Professor Oak about this world.

Walking out of the shower with only a towel on his waist, Red never expected his door to suddenly open.

"Red, I'm just put-" said a shock Nurse Joy.

"AH, EH, Uhm," the shock Nurse Joy turned to an embarrassed one though one could see her eyes wondering though every corner of Red's athletic body. It wasn't a lot of muscles, but it was there, heck even a developing six pack was visible. He had after all need to stay in shape considering that training in Mt. Silver will get you the same thing from the constant running from the Golbat infested mountain caves to the few territorial Tyranitar in the exterior. One had to be good with his feet and arm strength to survive that. Now Nurse Joy was just ogling him.

"You like what you see?" said Red with a straight face.

"UH! I am so sorry, I'll just leave your Pokemon here!" rushed the completely embarrassed Nurse who left just as quickly as she entered.

Shaking his head was it just him or were the women here a little fan-girl like. To him it felt like he was back home where everyone knew of him and wanted to meet him, while here it wasn't like that, but more of his aura as a trainer that made woman like him. (**To my opinion this is true most Pokemon fan that I met think Red is cool or hot for a trainer. Though it mostly the girls who think that he's hot.)**

Taking out his team, he saw them stretched out from the long time they had been in their Pokeball. HIs Shieldon was looking all over the room trying to get use to the time period she was in. The Munchlax in his team was also looking around, though not because of trying to get use to the places, but something else. This something was one thing that it wants. Food. Meanwhile, his Charizard was slightly hunch over, but not too much. He was holding on to his tail so it would not burn anything. His Staravia was looking at his room window that leads to the outside wishing to be one with nature. Lastly, his Pikachu was searching for the remote for the TV in the room that he was staying.

'_Alright! Guys I'll leave you here. I am already setting the food and you should be eating it here while I talk to Professor and Mr. Fuji about something, Okay." _Red broadcast through his thoughts to his Pokemon while he was finishing up setting the food of Pokeblocks and berries in bowls

_'Sure! /FOOD!' _said the collected thoughts of his Pokemon, but Red chuckled when his Munchlax wanted food.

Leaving his room, Red went to the main lobby of the Pokemon Center. There he saw a few trainers just talking to each other, while he himself went to the PC area of the Pokemon Center. While walking there he saw Nurse Joy looking at him and when he caught her eye she turn away and blushed heavily. Chuckling Red continued to set up connection with Mr. Fuji and Professor Oak. This time knowing what to do Red first contacted Mr. Fuji in Emeragrove Town.

Brrr.

Brrrr.

Pluck.

"This is Fuji ranch residents who am I speaking to?" said Mrs. Sato said, before noticing it was Red.

"Ah! Red it's good to see you. Again thank you for the egg that you gave my son. It just hatched a few days ago. To think that such a pokémon was in that egg!" said a grateful Mrs. Sato.

"You're welcome."

"Oh! It's you Red." said an old man behind Mrs. Sato. The old man was Mr. Fuji, he looked happier than the time that Red was there. It looked as if he heard that Team Rocket was defeated again and was just dancing from joy when he came to the live channel.

"Mr. Fuji."

"I'll let you and Mr. Fuji talks Red. I still have to make lunch for the family and the Pokemon." With that Mrs. Sato left and Mr. Fuji took over.

"So, Lance?"

"Yeah." Red said softly.

"Hah! To think that the Johto Champion's ultimate Pokemon having an egg. That Pokemon would be a Powerhouse!" said a jolly Mr. Fuji.

"Yes, so it's a Dratini then."

"That's correct Red." After a few minutes of silences and a few chuckles and laughter. Mr. Fuji started the conversation.

"So what can I do to you Red?"

"I was just checking up on you and my Pokemon as well. By the looks of things everything is more than alright?" Red asked.

"It has indeed. Your Pokemon is alright, though your Pidgeot should be coming to you now that we know where you are," Mr. Fuji stated.

"Why?"

"Well to give you a present of course. With the help of Mewtwo, Mrs. Sato manages to finish your cloak. Though, I do have a question what does the G stand for."

Red looked surprise for a bit. For someone to ask why his Pokemon nicknamed him G or what the G stands for was.

"G stand for Guardian. That's what the legendaries called me when I meet them and it got shorten to G. It's usually a nickname that my Pokemon gives me." Red said fondly.

"Ah! That explain why Mewtwo insist that the cloak be fitted with a graffiti G letter. Huh. Guardian** (1). **Anyways Red do you need anything else?"

"Once I talk to Professor Oak he should be able to fix a location to that PC and send him a few more of my team that I will use later in the League." Red stated.

"That's fine. Tell that old Oak that I said Hello as well. Though knowing him he would call me with a new invention that the old Professor keeps making."

"That he will Mr. Fuji," Red said quietly while Mr. Fuji chuckled on.

"Anyways, good luck Red. And may you win with your unbelievable luck," Mr. Fuji said before cutting the call.

'Unbelievable is right.' Red though knowing how in some of his worst scenarios he always achieve something good from anything starting with gym battles to fighting Team Rocket.

Taking off his Poke Reader, Red plug the Poke Reader to the PC and watch it turn on. Quickly dialing to Professor Oak lab, Red waited.

Brrrr.

Pluck.

Instead of Professor Oak in the other end, it was a man the same age as Red. He had Orange-Brown hair, he had on his face a smirk. In the video Red saw that the man still had his leather jacket and the Oak family necklace on his neck.

"Well, if it isn't Red." said the Man sarcastically.

"Blue." Red stated in a monotone voice.

"Hey, don't give me that look and voice. So, I heard that the old man wanted help on his researchers. How is it going by the way?" said the Viridean City gym leader.

"Depends on what you mean on whether it's good or bad." Red retorted back.

"Hmph. Your right, you always did choose weak Pokemon as your Pokemon," said the smirking Blue.

"At least I didn't lose my title of Champion after just winning it," Red smirked. This time Blue frowned. That was always a sore subject between them. Though after Red started to do the League's paperwork, Blue was slightly happy about it, but added the fact that he was one of the one who sent paperwork to the champion.

"Whatever. I'll get the old man for you. Though Lance has been bugging me for your disappearance. But whatever. Smell Ya later, Red!" Blue stated before leaving and getting the Professor.

When Red saw the Professor arrive, the man was in short disheveled.

"Problems, Professor."

"Yes, there is indeed a problem Red. Some of your Pokemon here are getting anxious of you not returning for a while. They have started a small revolt though it was stop by Poliwrath. Now they are just waiting for you to get them.

"Then I called just in time Professor."

"Hmm. What do you mean Red?"

"I am asking you to send me a few Pokemon here."

"Ah! I see. So who would it be?"

"Send me the trouble makers first."

"Oh. Alright, I'll be sending Aerodactle, Touros, Gendar, and Nidoking then."

"Those four are the ones starting it."

"Yes, apparently with Aerodactle having a hasty behavior manage to convince the other three to start the tiny revolt. Though it should stop now that once they get sent to you. So anything else Red."

"Yeah can you send Gyara and Poli as well. Those two would help keep those four in line," said the tired Red. For his Pokemon to miss behave like that was tiring to his opinion.

"Alright. Though most of them would be directed to Fuji, so just call him once your done here."

"Sure, Professor."

With that Red waited for the Professor to take said Pokemon Pokeballs and started to send them. Though it did not went to the PC where Red was it did go somewhere.

"There, I just sent all of the Pokemon you asked for. As of now try to catch some good behavior Pokemon and not to powerful please. I can barely battle your Pokemon now, heck I even needed Blue's help to stop them."

"I can't promise about not making them powerful Professor. Though I do promise to have more behave ones."

"Thanks, that all I need to know. As for now the data from the Poke Reader is good even though some of these Pokemon are located here in this dimension. Overall the data from what you gathered is helpful."

"Thank you. For now Professor, I'll sign off."

"Sure, my boy. And Good luck in your adventure." The Professor said, before signing off.

Meanwhile Red sent a message to Mr. Fuji if he got his Pokemon, which was responded with 'HELP!' Chuckling Red nodded to himself, they are indeed with Mr. Fuji. This left with Red a bit happier than before and gave everyone else less stress, well except for Mr. Fuji anyways.

Turning of the PC Red went back to his rented room and signed.

The room was now a complete mess. In one side of the room where the bed was located was completely flip back with the mattress on the floor and the sheets everywhere. The cabinets and drawers in the room were open and filled small pieces of Pokemon food. Lastly his Pokemon each had pillows on their hand about to hit each other with it.

'_Eh. Hi, G' said a nervously chuckling Pika through the mind-link._

_'You know your fixing this right?' thought back Red._

_'But it was his/her fault!' shout the Pokemon in Red's mind._

_'I don't care about if it's anyone's fault. Your all cleaning it and that's final. Or do you want to stay in your ball for the whole day.'_

_Sign. 'I'll fix the bed.' said C_

_'I'll clean the drawer.' said the grumpy Munchlax._

_'I'll help.' stated the Gibs and Shieldon._

_'I'll fix the sheets.' finally his Pikachu said._

'Now that's how you black mail Pokemon.' Red thought through his mind before chuckling though his Pokemon didn't noticed. Before he can do anything else, he heard a tapping on his window. Looking over to it he saw his large Pidgeot tapping it's beat at the window.

Seeing that he would rather open the window than let his Pokemon break it. Red open it up while the Pidgeot unwrapped a blanket to Red. Taking it, Red saw that inside the blanket was a box. Opening the box he saw a cloak that was a red and white cloak jacket. Unlike his jacket that he wore now this jacket had long-sleeves that were white, the hoodie of the cloak had two red parallel lines which lead to a beak head cloak. The cloak had two tails that created a tailows' like tails. The insides of the cloak was completely black and the back of the cloak was a black graffiti letter G**. (2)**

'_Oh! It looks cool G.' _said his Pikachu who was looking at the cloak.

_'You got that right Pika. It took Mrs. Sato and Mewtwo a full week to finish this." _said the large bird.

_'You can go Pidgeot. And tell Mewtwo to tell Mrs. Sato that I said thanks.' _Red said.

_'Sure, G.' _With that the bird flap it wings creating a large wind to go into the room that Red was staying before it flew off.

Mrs. Sato reminded Red so much of his mother that it almost made him cry. Though he knew remembering the past was bad. He just couldn't help it. Maybe he can get Mrs. Sato to be his mother, but now would not be the time.

With that though Red went looked back to the now clean room and his Pokemon tired. Shifting his gaze back to the window Red saw that the sun was closing, and saw that it was time to sleep. Red carefully closed the window and went to his bed. Hitting his back on the mattress, Red waited for his Pokemon to gather. And not a moment later his Pikachu went to his head, his Charizard putting his large body on the floor while the head on Red's Pillow, with his Munchlax curling to his left and Gible to his right. Lastly his Shieldon slept at his feet. It was a miracle that the bed holds them all, but he just chucked it for his luck.

Finally when he saw the moon arrive from his window, Red finally passed out.

**AN: So yeah. Intro of Red's Pokemon and his Shieldon.**

**As for here are the numbers:**

**(1) Red is a guardian to Pokemon if you think about it. Not only did he stop team Rocket, but he also captured legendaries as well as got respect from legendaries in the Manga Adventure.**

**(2) For the Picture of what Red's cloak looks like see my Profile it should link you to it.**

**So that's chapter 8**


	10. Galactic

**I don't own Pokemon. (I just wish)**

**So, yeah thanks for some of the reviews that you guys put here. It helps a lot to have people read this and know if they like it or not.**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Place: Sinnoh Region**

**Route 205**

After staying in Floaroma Town for a few days, Red manages to find out about a man who sells honey for trainers. Apparently similar to Johto, trainers can get Pokemon that usually are shy to come out from their hiding spots using it this way. Though in Johto you had to shake up a tree to actually get anything, but it was close enough. Anyways when Red saw the benefits of honey, he bought a few honey jars from the man seeing that it was useful on checking out what Pokemon would be attracted to honey.

Anyways, also while he was in Floaroma Town, he visited the berry shop there who gave out free berries that were only exquisite to SInnoh. These berries he found were unique considering that if a Pokemon has it can cause recoil such as Jaboca berries. Also he found out about berries that can reduce move effects like a Haban Berry that if given to a Pokemon, it gives a Pokemon protection from Dragon type moves. Overall, Red was amazed by these berries, to think that such a small plant berry would give Pokemon such an advantage.

So now leaving, Floaroma Town, Red was heading to Eterna City for his next badge. Now he just have cross route 205 and Eterna Forest and he should be there. He can do an-

"Mister! Help!"

There by the road side was a girl, no older than eight was looking at him. She had pink hair and two long strand of hair curling to the back of her head. By the looks of the girl, Red thought that she may be a Joy. Also now he wondered why a kid that looks like a Joy would be here in the middle of route 205 by themselves.

"What do you need help for?"

**"**My dad is held up by bad people and he is force to work for them! They kicked me and my sister out from there." said the erratic girl. "My sister is going to town to get help from mom and my mom's friend. You're a trainer right Mister. Can you help?"

Not willing to see the girl cry, Red just nodded while the girl looked happier.

"Great, just follow me Mister, I know the way to my Dad's work."

With that the little girl ran as fast as she could, while Red just speed walk to her. He didn't need to get the child get hurt in case she fell from her excitement and worry. Reaching to the place, a sign that read "Valley Windworks: Ecological, Wind-Driven Energy" here one could see multiple wind turbines on the rocky areas around the power plant. The power plant itself had gates covering it and inside the compound power plant was large generators and building for generating electricity. The only odd thing about it was that three men were outside the compound. All three teal colored hair that was shaped to a bowl, they had astronaut like body suit as lastly some moon boots. In the center of their suit where their chest was, was a graffiti G. In a sense they looked like people in cosplay for a lunar musical.

"Those are the funny looking people that took my dad hostage."

Seeing that they were indeed funny looking, Red looked at the girl.

"Wait here," Red said before taking out his cloak from his bag and putting it on. Walking up to the weird individuals, who then shouted.

"What do you want!?"

Instead of answering Red pointed to the main building of the power plant. The grunts saw him point to the building before laughing.

"Hah! You can't get in there without passing through us."

Taking out their Pokeballs, the grunts looked at Red with ready eyes. Meanwhile the Champion took out his own Pokeball. The grunts threw their and each one a different Pokemon arrive. The first grunt had a Golbat, the second a Skunk looking Pokemon and the last a cat Pokemon that had spring like tail.

Red manually release his Pokeball. Then with a massive Roar the Pokemon that came out scared the grunts and their Pokemon. The Pokemon that Red release was his Charizard, but unlike any Charizard it was large with its eyes and mouth wide from the roar that it gave. The grunts then looked at each other.

"Uhm. Yeah. You can go!" the grunts said together, before leaving. Meanwhile, Red just smirked seeing the grunts and their Pokemon cower because of his Pokemon. With that fix and C still out Red continued to walk to the power plant. The place was in short deserted with just no Pokemon or people for that matter. The girl, who was with moments ago Red stayed at the gates peaking if she can see her father, from the windows of the power plant.

Red, tried the door in the main building, but found it lock. Seeing that he needed to get in he motioned the little girl to come to him. Once the girl was close enough, Red whispered to her.

"How do open the door?"

"Oh! Daddy gave me a key in case me, my mom, and sister would go to him while he works." said the girl. "Here's the key Mister."

Giving the key to Red, the man then took the key and put it on the lock of the door. Turning, the door open, but his Charizard was to big to fit inside. Seeing the predicament Red, balled his Pokemon and went inside with the young Joy. Passing through the empty corridor, Red and the Joy moved through the hall, before they heard shouting. Running to the sources they came to the power plants main lab.

"Do you know who I am? I am Mars! I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. ...No, wait. That's one of four Commanders. I work for creating a New World! A world where Pokemon and Humans are separate. Now give up your electricity for our cause!" said a red haired woman.

When Red heard the name of the organization that the woman was in he frowned. This team Galactic sounded a lot like Team Rocket harming people to get their goals. Not only that, but their idea of taking over the world and lay it to waste so they can rule with power was almost similar.

"Daddy!" The girl who was by Red's side just moments before was now with her father. Who looked shock to find his daughter here.

"Paige! What are you doing here! This place is dangerous!" said the worried father.

"Yes, little girl, your father and I were just doing some crucial business. So what do you say old man, do you want to give me the power source and get this over with or do you want your daughter to get hurt." Mars said sinister.

"I'll fight you to protect my daughter and keep the power source away from you, but you locked up Ampharos!" said the enraged man.

"Huh too bad. Now you and your daughter will get hurt. Zubat and Purugly take care of them." said with her cruel smirk.

The Pokemon in her command did just what their master wanted, hurt these humans to get some answers. But before the two Pokemon could get need the two cowering family members, both of the two were shocked from a powerful thunderbolt that rip to their body.

"ZUBAT! PURUGLY!" shouted a worried Mars. Turning to where the thunderbolt came from. The Team Galactic commander found herself staring at a cloaked Red and a glaring Pika whose cheeks were sparking with power.

"YOU! Because of you my Pokemon are hurt!" said the enrage woman.

"I would leave if I were you. Or do you want do you want Pika to subdue you to?" said a quiet, but with a commanding voice of the young champion.

Seeing that her Pokemon were hurt and she had no more Pokemon, Mars returned her Pokemon and ran. Before, she left the building though her loud voice was heard by Red and the two family members in the power plant.

"Team GALACTIC and my boss would here from this! And once he does you will PAY!" shouted the red haired woman, before she slammed the door of the power plant.

"That was so cool! Your Pikachu is so strong Mister." said the now named Paige.

"Thank you young man. If you hadn't shown up then I and my daughter would not be here by now."

Red nodded at the two, but before anyone could say or do anything more. The coming of loud footsteps were heard from to them, before long the individuals whose footsteps they heard came to the door of the lab's power plant.

The first individual was a black haired, brown eyed man who had a business suit over a trench coat. The next two individuals looked like they were twin nurses except for one having a Pink cross nurse hat on top of her pink hair and the other had a blue cross for a nurse hat on her hair. The next was a younger version of the twins and she wore a light blue jacket and a blue shirt with a pair of blue pants. Lastly, a woman teal haired almost blue haired woman came in with full officer badge, and officer hat.

"MOM! MARNIE! AUNT JOY! AUNT JENNY!" shouted the little girl. When these individuals heard the girls shout they instantly zone in on her.

"PAIGE!" All four women and girl shouted back, before they went to hug the poor girl to death.

"I told you to stay where you were Paige! But you ran off here!" said the older girl.

"I'm sorry Marnie."

"You should have listened to your sister Paige. You know that she is only there to help you." said the nurse with the Blue cross.

"Don't you scare us like that, young lady." this time the Pink cross nurse said.

"Sorry, Mommy, and sorry Aunt Joy." said a completely embarrassed Paige.

"You could have called me you know. Paige going here was just irresponsible." said the Jenny in the group.

"But, I didn't go alone. I had that guy with the cloak help me," said the slightly happy Paige.

Now noticing the young man in cloak, the group started to back up.

"Who are?" This time it was the trench coat wearing business man who asked.

Taking off his cloaked, the group of people around him could finally see his face. He had a chiseled face, his black hair cover a portion of his eyes, and his usually black pupils shined bright red before returning to the obsidian color.

"Red?" said the Joy with the pink cross.

"Nurse Joy," Red said with a smirk knowing that this nurse Joy was the one at Floaroma town.

Meanwhile the nurse blushed and turned away. She didn't want to remember her most embarrassing and wonderful moment that she saw Red in just a towel. As for the others in the room only Jenny and the other Joy noticed that the Floaroma Town Nurse Joy blushed. They gave each other an eye before for focusing on the matter on hand.

"So is it Red? That's it no last name?" said the man in the trench coat.

Red nodded. Even though he can tell them what town he was in. He doubted that they would get anything in this dimension of who he is.

"So could you tell us what happened, here and we'll ask Karsten the father of Paige and Marnie here to tell the rest." said Jenny.

With that Red, told them about his walk from Floaroma Town and heading to Eterna City. He told them how he saw a girl in the road just standing there and said that it was a stupid idea to leave a girl their without a pokémon by her side. This got Marnie a scolding considering that she was the one that ordered Paige to stay in the open with no Pokemon in hand. After the scolding, Red continued on saying how he and Paige went to the Power plant to save her father. Paige also put in that Red's Pokemon was so powerful that it scared the grunts in the floor. This gave way to the adults to look at each other and Red, to actually scare away people and Pokemon alike, by just letting its look get to you was frightening indeed. Red continued on talking about how they met up with a commander of Team Galactic. He also added in ever so soft voice that this journey was just becoming a pain, but didn't let anyone hear it.

"Well, anyways. Thank you young man. Not only to protect my daughter, but to help my husband as well." said the overjoyed blue crossed Nurse Joy.

Even though Red didn't want to face another Team Rocket, he was happy about helping people in any matter good or bad. After all this was just like how he meet with Mr. Fuji a few years ago when he was still a young trainer. As for now he would see what he can about this Team Galactic and still get in the League in time.

"Anyways, if you see anything suspicious Red, call this number and say Looker, that's my name. The Best International Police Detective." bragged the trench coat man, before handing Red a business card.

Red nodded said, "If that's all, I'll go."

"Sure that's all, though my husband should be able to get in touch with Benjamin the security guard here who is on leave. Hopefully with his magnamites Team Galactic won't show up here anymore." said the blue haired officer.

Nodding, Red left with the group following him out the Valley Windwork building. Seeing that the sun was near setting Red started to walk down the road. When Red was far enough Paige, Marnie, and their Mother shouted their good-bye and Red wave back, before leaving on to Eterna City.

Meanwhile with Officer Jenny and the mother of Paige and Marnie looked at the Nurse Joy of Floaroma Town.

"I could see why you like him. Cool-Headed, Powerful, and not to mention Hot!" said the Jenny

"I see it to Jenny." said a smirking mother.

Meanwhile, the Floaroma Nurse blussed a bright red dark than Red's glowing red eyes.

"What a-are you talking about?" stuttered the Joy.

"Oh, you know what we mean." both teasing women said before they engulf the other woman in to a gossip conversation. Meanwhile the men the men ignored the females and the girls just looked confused.

"So, Karsten how did it feel like to be kidnapped and save by that man." asked Looker.

"To tell you the truth, I feel kind of embarrassed. To have myself look like a helpless fool to that Team Galactic group is not fun. But at least we manage to see a powerful trainer." said the wind engineer.

"You could say that again." Looker said before both men looked on to where Red's shadow was casting a long trail with his cloak flowing while he walks.

'A powerful trainer indeed. Though what is your connection to Team Galactic, Red?' Looker though before the group separated themselves and a still blushing Floaroma Nurse Joy left with Jenny.

**Night- Eterna Forest**

Arriving in Eterna Forest entrance, Red saw two ways to do this, one to walk around the forest or two to get through the forest. Looking at his Pikachu, Red raised an eye brow.

Seeing his trainer ask him a mental question through the look, Pika pointed to the forest. With that Red shrug and went into Eterna Forest, here at night the forest was most active. He saw a few bug Pokemon from Kanto here, he saw Weedle, Caterpie, Metapod, and Kakuna. There were a few from Johto and Sinnoh as well from Hoothoot, Murkrow,Misdreavus to Hoenn's bug-type Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon, and a few Beautifly with some Dustox. In short the whole forest was alive and buzzing with activity.

Fron his walk to the forest, Red saw the ever naughty nature of ghost and dark type such as a Gastly's eeriee voice, Murkrow's cries, and Misdreavus wanting of haunting on people. To Red this was no harm, even though walking in the woods alone was eerie as hell. He considered anything with Pokemon to be a good experience. He considered Eterna Forest to be like Viridean Forest or the Ilex Forest in Johto. Overall it was a nice experience.

Seeing now was the perfect time to camp, Red settled in for the night with Pika, here he can listen to the thinks he dreamed about being a trainer, to feel the adventure and peace of Pokemon around him. Also the fact that he was the first to know what a Pokemon Master is. It wasn't winning all battles or catching all Pokemon, though that was fine and fun, but it wasn't the true meaning. The truth is all trainers retired or not are already Pokemon Masters. Really Pokemon Master is a person that has a Pokemon. In short the dream of Pokemon Master wasn't in his mind after he became champion, but his dream was to protect all his caught Pokemon and make them happy. That's why he was here now in this new dimension, to make his Pokemon happy and have a fun life before saying quits to all battles.

Now resting in his sleeping bag over looking the night starry sky, Red breath in a good amount of fresh outdoor air. Air with no pollution and human waste, just Pokemon and nature around him. With that Red fell asleep.

**AN: WTF! Suck everything in this game! Not literally, but close enough.**

**Anyways that's just me putting my anger in this story. Beldum and its sucking catch rate. Really it's like trying to catch legendary. Took about 200 ultra balls and 30 timer balls just to catch this bugger. SUCK THAT!**

**So, yah never catching Beldum's anymore. If you have to have Beldum in your other games just transfer it. It takes to much of a hassle to do this catching Beldum thing with a 0.4 % catch rate. This is what mess is up about Pokemon. Weak Pokemon beginning with a legendary catch rate that's even lower that the time and space Pokemon Dialga and Palkia. The most BS thing in the game. Lastly Screw Struggle. Worst thing ever created for wild Pokemon. So I got Beldum after six hours of typing and playing Pokemon Platinum again.**

**So Yeah. I wrote this part to introduce Team Galactic in the Story and intro of the next gym leader is next. The main theme here is the game Pokemon Platinum and the Anime combine a bit. Though there are a few changes.**

**Also this is my only update this week. Reason being that I'll be gone for a while without wifi or internet so I'll be in short traveling. As for writing this thing, yes, I'll continue writing, though I might not update for a few days starting when I post this. SO yeah.**

**With that see yah next week. (Hopefully?)**


	11. Eterna Forest

**Alright I'm back. Well not really back, but close enough. So I'm still on my trip and I manage to put this up. Anyways I got some reviews which to me is a good thing. In addition to this I want to say to Kuyo The Hunter that yes the graffiti G is why Looker asked that question. As for why its there you just have to find out later. As for PKMN Trainer Cobalt I don't believe that I have bad luck considering that I caught Mesprit (same catch rate as Mewtwo) with a single Pokeball as well, but I just think that Beldum hates me. Seriously I tried catching beldum in Diamond and Pearl edition and I have the same luck with that. The only thing that doesn't follow with this was when I played HeartGold and I caught one with a safari ball which doesn't count.  
**

**So yeah on with this. (Hey its longer! No homo!)**

**I don't own Pokemon. (I just wish)**

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

**Talking in the mind: '**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Eterna Forest**

Running in the dense Eterna Forest in the middle of the night, was Red and a woman beside him. Even though it was dark in the canopy of the forest and the night sky, one could see a good description of her. She had orange and black hair with orange pair of eyes. She had on a black long-sleeved crop top with a green cloak, brown ripped cargo pants with a black belt, and green boots. Overall her outfit screamed 'I need a boyfriend' clothing. **(1) **

"You know this is your fault, right?" said an annoyed Red. Just a few hours ago he had a good night sleep and now this happens.

"Shut up Red! UGH! Bug-types! I hate them, they are my worst nightmare**!(2)**" screamed out the woman. Behind them was a swarm of Ariados and Spinaraks all whom were enrage by the intruders.

"You know Gardenia, if you weren't a gym I would have just took my chances and left you. This is too much of a hassle." Red said in a tired voice, but still louder than his quiet voice considering that the chatter of Ariados and Spinaraks were everywhere.

"Well if I wasn't a gym leader I would have to ban you for not helping me!" said the terrified gym leader.

"How did I get into this mess?" Red grumbled out loud.

**Few hours earlier**

Sleeping in the canopy of Eterna Forest, Red dreamed of his adventure back at Kanto. He dreamt about his and Blue's rivalry. He saw the time he was Saffron City and Team Rocket and how he fought against the boss of Team Rocket. He also remembered in his dream the championship battle in the Indigo Plateau and catching the legendary birds of Kanto. Overall he was dreaming the life of what he felt as a young trainer, a trainer that became the youngest trainer to have a good hold of the Pokemon League and to stop Kanto and Johto's demise with the first Team Rocket conquest.

Now sleeping with trees around him, Red dreamt on from his adventure afterward.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream went throughout the trees of the forest, the scream also awaken a annoyed Red. Who in their right mind would be here in the forest in the middle of the night. He sweatdrop at his own thought. Well, except for him of course. Seeing that he might as well check out the problem, Red aroused and look at his sleeping Pikachu. Ever since he was in Mt. Silver his Pokemon usually sleep in while he guard or they shift places on who watches. Since Pika usually had the first watch he usually sleeps in until morning, but before he can wake up the sleeping Pikachu, another scream happen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'_Ugh! I just want to sleep.' _the Pikachu poketalk, though his thoughts were broadcast to Red.

'_I know Pika, but we can't sleep with that screaming. Might as well check it_.' Red thought back through his drowsy Pikachu.

_'Bah! Fine, but if I find whoever doing this, I'll shock them!' _said Pika.

With that both Red and Pika got up from their makeshift camp and left to find who was screaming in this forest. Walking deeper to Eterna Forest was not originally scary, but when you here the shrill like screams coming from a distance, you might as well have your bones jump from your skin. As for now Red was listening to a few screams, but softer as if the person who screamed lost their voice.

After walking for a while, Red saw a clearing up ahead from all the trees in the forest. Stepping out to the clearing, Red saw that the clearing was large and that the trees around were not coming close to anything near the clearing. The thing that was weird was that in the middle of the clearing was a old looking mansion. It had large webbing vines coming from the sides of the walls, the windows were half broken and half intact, the building itself was a two story mansion complete with its own roof. In addition to that the mansion had a purple like glow to with a few shadows peering out the window. Lastly and the creepiest thing was that the screaming was coming from within the building.

In short, Red was in a long time scared at seeing that building. Not even Pokemon tower was this scary and it was a grave yard. No this place looked like a freaking nightmare going to happen.

'_G, maybe it's just the wind that's screaming. Right, G' said the now terrified Pika._

_'We can't turn back now Pika. I just wish that I brought that Silph Scope to help us here.' said Red._

_'So, you're afraid. I thought it was just me._' said a nervously chuckling Pikachu.

_'Come on Pika let's get over with. Sigh. I just wish that Gengar was here.' Red said. Even though Gendar was just below his Primary and secondary team, the Gendar was actually the one that won all of his battles against Sabrina. So now he had to force to go to this madness without a dark-type or ghost-type._

Walking down the open clearing, Red noticed that the closer he got to the building the creepier it gets. And the creepier it gets the louder the screams were becoming.

_'I don't like this, G!' Pika mentally stated._

Red didn't answer, but continued on. When after like a few minutes, but to Pika and Red it felt like an hour, Red finally was at the door. Taking the door handle, Red turned, but the door was turned wide open. When Red and Pika finally saw the inside, it was too dark to see anything. Calling out his Charizard, C, he finally got to see the inside with the light that was broadcast.

From his vantage point Red saw that the walls of the old mansion had its paint peeling off, the furniture was covered in dust and the whole place was dead in the dark. When suddenly from down the corridor a few pair of red glowing eyes stared back at the Charizard, Pikachu, and the trainer. Before the eyes could blink, the Charizard Roared to the heavens shaking the already old building. This caused the eyes to widen in fear and started to back away.

"You better come out or, I would get my Charizard, C, to get you." said a serious Red.

Seeing the eyes look at each other, surely, but slowly four figures came out of the dark corridor. All four of these Pokemon were ones that Red had caught before. All four Pokemon were easily found in Kanto as well as here in Sinnoh apparently.

Three of these Pokemon had were sphere-like that had a purple like gas around them. The other one was a completely purple Pokemon with floating purple hands in its body with spike like back.

"So, Gastly and Haunter huh. Are any of you the ones responsible to any of the screaming?" Red asked softly, his Charizard was looking at all four Pokemon got intimidated.

The four Pokemon looked at Red, before they shook their heads or in the Gastlys case their whole body.

"So, who or what did?"

His Pikachu then asked the ghastly a few questions as well, though Red could not fallow. Even though he was slightly-psychic, he can apparently communicate to his own Pokemon through their mind. After a the Pikachu and the ghost-type 'talked' Red waited for his Pikachu broadcast his thought back to him.

'_They said that they were pranking this lady, which went here with a Roserade. Apparently, they tried to follow a Gastly disguise as a seedot. With that the lady was lead in to a merry go round the whole day and when it was dark, the other ghost-type join in the fun and so did this Rotom.' _Pika said.

_'What's a Rotom?'_

_'I asked the same thing, and they said that it Pokemon that has possessing capabilities. It can be any appliances and takes form the element of said appliances. But its main element is electric'_

_'So an electric-ghost type huh, that's a first. Might as well catch it and check what it can do in full potential.' _Red thought back to Pika.

_'Yeah! I want to see this as well. To have seen a ghost electric is new!' _said the electric type.

_'I'll go to.' C _said before looking at the ghost-type and nodding at them to leave. With that permission the ghost-types left with Red just looking at them leave for whatever ghostly reason.

With that Red and his two Pokemon went deeper to the mansion and heard the screams getting louder and louder. Before long, Red and his Pokemon entered the dining room and saw the weirdest thing since arriving here in this dimension. In front of them was indeed a woman that the ghost Pokemon commented about. .She had orange and black hair with orange pair of eyes. She had on a black long-sleeved crop top with a green cloak, brown ripped cargo pants with a black belt, and green boots. Overall she looked like a decent looking girl.

Though the problem around her wasn't at all decent. She was being blasted by water gun by an old washing machine and was poke around by the different ghost-types. As for her Pokemon they lied by her side in a tired form. The first one was a berry like Pokemon with leaves on its head and a fruit on its side. The next was what looks like a Roselia though it had a mask on its face and had more flowers than a Roselia. The last Pokemon was a turtle like pokémon with its head having a small twig like a growing twig.

Turning on his Poke Reader, Red turned to the berry like Pokemon first, that's when the pokedex started talking.

"Cherubi, the Cherry Pokemon, The small ball holds the nutrients needed for evolution. Apparently, it is very sweet and tasty."

Looking at the Roselia look alike Red allowed his Pokedex to read it.

"Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon it is the final evolve form of Budew and Roselia. With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns."

Lastly looking at the turtle-like Pokemon Red tried to see what his Pokedex said.

"Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokemon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."

'So a grass-type specialist. Not a good move in a Pokemon filled mansion.' Red thought.

Just then the Washing Machine fired a hydro pump that knockout the woman out. Seeing this Red took action instantly.

"Pika, I want you to take out that Washing machine with your best Thunder, C use Roar and scare all these ghost-types."

Doing as what their trainer commanded. The Pikachu send his best Thunder attack at the washing machine that instantly exploded and the Charizard gave a might Roar and this time a portion of the attic actually fell in the dining room. Meanwhile the Ghost-types were scared of from the roar and the tired grass-types fell asleep seeing the wild Pokemon fled.

Red on the other hand went to the now broken washing machine and saw a knock out Rotom. This Pokemon was a small thing. It was barely a foot long and quiet skinny compared to other Pokemon. Taking out a pokeball, he dropped it on the knocked out Pokemon and it didn't even give a fight before it was finally under Red's care. Instantly, the Pokeball glowed and disappeared which he knew would be with Mr. Fuji by the time day-break arrives.

After that Red, turned his attention to the downed trainer and her Pokemon. Seeing that now would be a safe time to help her, Red took out some towels and bandages from his bag and started applying it on the woman. The good thing was that most of her wounds were just bruises; the bad thing was that she would be out for a while. Seeing that her clothes were wet Red knew one way to solve that easily. Motioning to his Charizard who got the idea from what his trainer eyes were gleaming.

"C, use ember on the woman's cloth, but not too much. Just enough to dry it." Red stated out loud.

Obeying what his trainer said. The fire-type blew out a small ember on the woman and before he and his trainer knew it he woman was dry as a haystack. Next Red attended to the down grass-types. Taking out a few bottles of water he let the grass-types drink it to give them more energy. After a good half hour of recovery and medicine the Pokemon were awake, but their bodies ache. Seeing this Red took their Pokeballs from their trainer and returned them in there. Returning the Pokeballs back, Red started to carry the woman bridal style out of the old Mansion.

Walking down the haunted halls, Red retraces his step with his Pokemon at hand out for him for the sake of the tired woman in Red's arms. Finally when the doors of the mansion could be seen, Red and his Pokemon walked even more briskly to the door. Once outside, Red saw that it was still night and the haunted mansion was still giving out the eerie glow of death and ghost. As for now getting away from this place was just the thought that Red had.

With that Red balled his Charizard and walked back to the woods of Eterna Forest. All along the way he stared at the woman in his arms. Even though she had bandages on she still looked good, well to any guys point of view anyways. She wasn't your average 'I'm a pretty girl', but she did look more of a tom-boy now that he thought about it. So in reality she was a grass-version of Misty, but was here in Sinnoh and in this dimension.

'Misty, won't like this woman at all. She never liked grass-types and hate bug-types even more. Though I wonder if this girl would be like Erika.' Red thought, before sweatdropping. Hopefully his thoughts were wrong since he just can't talk or in his case whisper properly with Erika when she constantly sleeps at random moments.

Finally, reaching the forest, Red started to walk back to his makeshift camp deep within the forest ground. While, he walked he passed by sleeping Pokemon usually, the bug types, though he did saw a Hoothoot just looking at him before flying off. Finally reaching to his camp, Red put the girl down on his sleeping bag and went to work on a fire to keep her warm. Before long Red started to feel drowsy, and like a switch he fell asleep when he put his back on a tree right next to the fire, but across the sleeping girl. Pika who saw his trainer fell asleep didn't want to get disturbed anymore which lead him to ball himself up.

**An Hour later**

Poke.

Poke.

"Stop." Red slurred. It was annoying to have someone poke his face when he was trying to sleep.

"Oh! Sorry about that." said a girly voice.

Opening his eyes Red saw that it was the girl that he saves from that old mansion. She was a bit more active now that he thought about it. She looked happy, though one could see that she was a bit tired.

"Hey, are you the one that save me and my Pokemon back there?" the girl asked. She was given a nod for her question.

"Oh! Thank you! Those ghost-types are creepy and are mean!" cried the girl

" You mind telling me why your here? Uh, nameless girl?" Red asked.

"Well, first of my name Gardenia the gym leader of Eterna City, second I am not a just Random nameless girl, but the most beautiful flower like my Roserade. Lastly I don't have to tell you why I am here!" said the annoyed Gardenia.

"I think you are just lost and have a large fear of ghost and bug-types." Red stated.

"H-H-How did you know that!?" said Gardenia. "Are you one of those stalkers that Cynthia always has? Gah! Why do I have stalkers!?"

Red who was just looking at hysteric gym leader just shook his head. Why do gym leaders act funny even this world, though he doesn't consider Blue that, he just considered the Viridian City gym leader as a arrogant jerk of a rival. Bringing his taught back to Gardenia, he sweatdrop. Apparently since he was a few seconds lost in thought the girl was now crying a river and muttering curses to all stalkers.

"I'm not a stalker." Red calmly stated.

"Oh! You're not, then why are you here then?" said the relieve grass-type gym leader.

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Gardenia asked. Red on the other hand nodded.

"Why?"

"Look up."

Indeed she did look up and saw that the stars were shining at her and the moon was in a bluish glow.

"Oh!"

Seeing that he got the woman to calm down, Red tried to get back to sleep, but not a minute later, he felt the poking of his face was back.

"What."

"Uhm. Could you help me go back to Eterna City, pretty please." said the now nervous gym leader.

"Why and what is the benefit help you?"

"Uhm. I don't like this forest, too much bug-types and with those mean ghost-types! As for benefits, I'll allow you to battle me for the Forest Badge." Gardenia said weakly.

"But, I could just get your badge last. I'll just skip your gym and go to the other gym and hopefully by that much time you should be back at your gym, right."

"But, you're a guy! Your suppose to help women!" said the enrage grass-type trainer.

"I am a guy, but for a gym leader that's afraid of something, I just can't help you through a place that you have a disadvantage on." Red stated. Gardenia took her last resort.

"How about a date with me then?" said a completely nervous Gardenia.

"No."

"WHAT! WHY!?" shouted Gardenia. Even though she knew that she wasn't the prettiest girl out there, she was still considered "hot" in Sinnoh's top girls. To get rejected by this cool, slightly of jerk, and handsome trainer that was a bummer. "You don't think I am pretty."

"No I don't see you as pretty." said the black haired trainer.

This brought the gym leader down. Her spirits in an all time low.

"No, I'll call you beautiful, but pretty doesn't fit you. I saw your dedication to your Pokemon and I call that amazing." Red stated, not really caring what Gardenia of his words.

Meanwhile said trainer was blushing up a storm. To think that this trainer thought of her as beautiful and not tom-boyish. Trying to get her bearing together. She finally asked.

"Could you just come with me please?" said Gardenia as best as she could.

Sighing, Red resigned to his fate to bring this woman out of this forest and hopefully get himself a bit more time to sleep. Standing up, Red went and pick up his sleeping bag which was now lying in the forest floor. After putting it to his bag, Red dropped some dirt on the fire to stop it from leaving embers on the ground and cause a fire.

While this was happening, Gardenia saw that even though the trainer that she was with was quiet for most things, heck he didn't even grumble when she was hypher at night, he had a good heart and a considerate one. She knew he doing this for his own sake, but she also saw his dedication to actually get her out of this mess. Now that she thought about it she didn't even know the guy's name!

"Uh, Sorry about this, but what's your name?"

Red who was finishes up packing up his stuff; turn around to the female trainer, before turning back and looking up the sky.

"Name's Red."

"Red, really that's it."

"Yup."

"Okay, Red." Gardenia said tasting how his name sounded. It was odd for someone to name him a color of all things. 'Maybe it was just a nick name,' Gardenia thought.

With that both gym leader and hidden champion left the camp grounds and headed out of the forest. Gardenia who still had lingering thoughts of the trainer beside, started to daydream, well not precisely 'day' dream, more like 'night' dream. She taught of how the man beside was helping a energetic girl like her and how lucky she was. Just thinking about this made her shiver, not the bad shiver, but the good ones. Trying to block out her mind, she saw a large bump in a bush. Acting instantly, she screamed,

"SEEDOT!"

She instantly tackled the Pokemon in the bush. But to her surprise it didn't feel like a normal Seedot. It felt kind of ruff and had for some reason had limbs. Looking down at the Pokemon, she noticed that instead of the acorn Pokemon, she was holding a green spider like Pokemon. The Pokemon had on its abdomen was a face, its head was bug-like and its limbs were stretched out.

"Ah! Why does it have to be a Spinarak!" the trainer shouted.

Meanwhile, the Spinarak who didn't like to be shouted at or be insulted started to crawl away from the woman. Once it got free it called out a mighty cry.

"Huh? What's going on?" said the confused Gardenia.

"I think, we should run." Red stated knowing what was about to happen.

"What? Why?"

"Look behind you." With that Red started to fast walk away from Gardenia while she turns around. Once she did she saw that multiple purple looking eyes were staring at her from the darkness of the forest. Seeing this, she took Red example and ran with him.

**Present**

So here they were running from this group of Spinaraks and Ariados and to make matters worse they were getting tired. But to some luck Red noticed that the forest foliage was starting to dissipate.

"We're about to get out of this forest." he said in a ragged voice.

"Wait! How do you know that." said the ever curious gym leader.

"Look up a head."

Indeed, Gardenia saw what Red was talking about. Up ahead was a road, but not just any road, but the road that leads them to Eterna City. With renewed speed, Gardenia sprinted to her exit, while Red kept up with her. He was actually thanking to whatever deity that was helping him get this case over with. Seriously after running for a good half of the night and with barely enough sleep was taking a heavy toll on him.

Breaking in to the open road, both Red and Gardenia continued their running pace to keep distance to the angry Pokemon behind them. But once they were far away from the forest did the Pokemon finally stop chasing them.

"Thanks, again for helping me get out of that mess." Gardenia said.

Red on the other hand was quiet. He didn't really help her much. The only thing that he actually got to help her was on the mansion and that was it. He didn't help her while they were running since both of them were lost already so that wasn't helpful. So in short Red didn't answer because of embarrassment and overall complication of the woman.

Meanwhile, Gardenia who saw no reaction of Red actually felt bad. She had just force a guy to help her when she could have did it by herself. But she didn't want to get out of the forest by herself; she didn't want to get attack alone again by those ghost-types.

"Come on." Red stated.

Walking in a steady pace, both gym leader and champion headed for Eterna City which was easy spotted from the skyscrapers that can be seen by them. Before long they reach the city limits and saw that it was almost dawn by the sky becoming lighter.

Stopping in front of the gym, Red and Gardenia stood opposite to each other.

"So this is it."

Nod.

"Are you even going to even talk to me?"

Shrug.

"Sigh. Alright Red, I'll give you a free badge for this." said the downcast gym leader hoping to cheer up the not so talkative Red.

"No."

Look up Gardenia saw Red's eyes glowing. Or was it just a trick?

"What?"

"I won't accept your gym badge, before I battle you. If you really are a gym leader, you shouldn't just automatically give trainers a badge." Red stated.

Hearing this, Gardenia was embarrassed again. This time a trainer was actually reprimanding her for what she was about to do.

"I'll battle you, but not right now." With that Red started to walk away and Gardenia was excited to fight this trainer, but before she could even get inside her gym. She heard Red say something.

"For someone crazy as you for grass-types you are actually one of the most interesting and beautiful grass-type trainer I have met. So it would be a privilege to fight you in battle Gardenia." Red stated, before looking for the Pokemon Center and leaving a blushing Gardenia behind.

When Red finally found the Pokemon Center he asked Nurse Joy to give him a room in the Center. The nurse who was more than happy to oblige just put his name and payment in the room before, she gave him the keys of the room. Before long Red was on his room and once he touched the bed he instantly fell asleep. But before he pass out he had one thought in mind and that was the weird and hyper gym leader of Eterna City.

'Gardenia, huh? What a strange girl?' Red thought before he shut off like a light.

**AN: So here is chapter 10. I got lazy in the middle of this so bare with me. As for the Pokemon that I will put up, I will put up like what I have currently in Platinum and their moves hopefully soon.**

**(1) Seriously Gardenia looked like a Misty with her clothing in Pokemon season one though Gardenia is better looking than Misty to my own point of view. **

**(2) Gardenia is a grass-type specialist so she has to have bug-types as her worst enemy. As for the ghost types well she has a heavy dislike to them.**

**Lastly if it looks like updated really early then either I found a good wifi or internet zone since the place I am currently am has little to none so wish me luck.**


End file.
